Jinchuuriki
by King O' Blades
Summary: The breaking point. The last straw. That last little push goes by so many names, but in the end, the result is the same. And for the elemental nations, they're going to find out what happens when a Jinchuuriki gets that last little push. Semi-AU. Semi-Dark Naruto. Strong, not godlike, Naruto. NarutoXOC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, so I'm not really sure how often I'm gonna update this story. So sorry if it takes a while. Believe me when I tell you I'll make sure you guys know if I abandon it.

In other news, this is going to be an semi-AU story. Itachi for one will be pretty different, along with the Hokage. Multiple other will be too, Naruto obviously included. This will be a dark, strong(But not godlike) Naruto. Hope you like it.

Also, pairings are undecided, if there will any at all. If I do do any it won't be NaruHina/Saku/etc. Basicly any of the big ones. I've read enough of those and written a NaruHina on another account and it all just kinda blends together. I find you can be much more creative with something like NaruFemKyuu or the like.

Wow... That was a long rant. For me anyways.

Hope you enjoy!

-Chapter 1-

"Demon!"

The word rang in nine year old Naruto's ears. He stiffened, an automatic reaction to the word he had heard far to often. 'No... please... Not again!' Naruto started to run, his legs already starting to burn and his adrenaline pumping. He looked back, seeing four or five villagers chasing him down the street he had been walking calmly down a moment before. More began to join them as they saw what was happening.

The young jinchuuriki turned his head back around, ignoring the growing size of the mob for the moment in favor of running as fast as possible. Spotting an alleyway on his left he turned to run down it to escape, only to have the entrance blocked by what appeared to be a ninja.

Quickly changing his direction, he continued running down the main street, trying to find somewhere he could hide or be safe. Then, through the space between two buildings, he saw a red building, standing proudly in the center of the village.

'The Hokage! He'll help me! He's got to!'

He changed direction yet again, this time running down a side street that would lead him closer to the tower of the villages leader.

Seeing a group of people in front front of him, the small boy started praying. 'Please, Kami, grant me this one stroke of good luck. Don't let them see me until-"

"Hey! Look! They're chasing the demon!" The entire group turned, and vicious snarls grew to occupy their faces.

Panicking, Naruto went the only way still available to him. Straight through a collection of three roughly chuunin ranked ninja that were just taking notice of what was happening.

"The hell?" One exclaimed.

Not bothering with answering his colleagues question, if it could even be considered one, one ninja turned around, apparently not caring, and the other pulled out a kunai.

Naruto would remember the mans face for the rest of his life. The hate in his brown eyes, the way his face contorted to show just how much he wanted the boy dead, and the way his arm was after he released the kunai. The deadly throwing knife landed squarely on its targeted spot, not caring wether it was cutting through wood or the flesh of a small boy. It sank deep into the blondes shoulder, but he didn't slow. He was almost there. He could almost see the face of the Hokage he had seen talking about the will of fire in his speeches.

Sprinting through the door to the building, Naruto immediately started climbing the steps at full speed. After the first flight, he saw a sight that he would have leapt for joy and relief at had he not been so tired. As it was Naruto put his hand on his knees and allowed himself to relax.

"H-Hokage-sama! You have to help me! T-There are people chasing me and... And." Naruto stopped as he looked up. The Hokages face... It was exactly like that of the man who had thrown the kunai at him.(Naruto has never met the Hokage in this AU, so he doesn't know that he hates him.)

He heard the mob of people come up the stairs behind him, but he couldn't turn away from the Hokages face. The hate... The aging man roughly pushed Naruto aside with neigh a flick of his wrist, then walked by him and all of the assembled people on the staircase, effectively sealing the boys fate.

Now fearing for his life once again, Naruto backed up, looking for a way out. There was a flight of stairs leading up to the next level, but it was blocked by the roughly twenty people that had managed to fit into the room so far. There were more, of that he was sure, but he didn't want to find out how many.

Seeing only one option available, he did the last thing the group expected.

He charged.

Startled just enough to allow him to perform his last ditch effort, Naruto jumped through the air.

The human body is capable of incredible things when powered by fear and adrenaline. Accelerating to over 25mph in half a second to escape an explosion, lifting cars off of children, and pulling a 2000 pound crashed helicopter off of another human being. Things that could only ever happen in the most desperate circumstances.

While not lifting up an helicopter, making the twenty foot jump ten feet into the air and over a group of over twenty crazed villagers is certainly a feet to be proud of, especially if the nine year old making the jump managed to jump precisely through the partially opened window.

Unfortunately, all the strength in the world can't help you stop gravity, a fact that Naruto found out the hard way as he fell two stories onto the hard dirt below.

Naruto stayed where he laid, not being able to force his body to move any further. He heard the mob running out of the building and shouting as they saw his disabled form laying on the ground. Naruto was unable to see them, as his head was looking in another direction. He was able to see the lone ANBU land in front of him, however.

Just before he passed out, the blond jinjuriki saw the weasel masked ninja perform a sealess fire jutsu, roasting the first row of the mob alive, singeing the second, and causing the rest to flee.

Naruto opened his eyes to see the familiar ceiling of his ratty apartment. The mold growing on it was something he had long since stopped trying to remove. It always grew back anyways.

He forced himself to sit up, immediately feeling almost every part of his body protest. He lifted up his shirt to see that almost his entire chest was bruised. He also discovered that the same thing had happened to his thighs, hands, and arms.

Sighing heavily, he pulled on his orange jumpsuit, then put a bowl of instant ramen in his microwave. He waited the three minutes for it to cook, the opened the door of the kitchen appliance. Smelling the food that he considered to be a gift from Kami himself, he immediately perked up, pulling himself out of the depression that he had been feeling earlier.

Without waiting for the noodles to cool, he immediately started to slurp it down.

He finished the noodles threw the noodles container in the general direction of the trashcan to join a pile of its dead brethren.

After locking his door, Naruto began his journey to the ninja academy. He made sure to take side roads this time, and to stay out of the way of any areas where a lot of people normally gathered. He soon found himself walking down a road that was unavoidable if he wanted to get to the academy. Unfortunately, the villagers knew this as well as he did.

He tensed when he heard a man call out from a stand to his right. "Hey, Shiroi! Look who it is! Our little friend! Hey, Naruto! Where you going?" the way he said Narutos name made said boy shiver. He ignored the two men who threatened and annoyed him every morning.

Naruto ducked as he saw a glass bottle fly towards head. He was unprepared, however for the second bottle that was send flying at him. He reacted to slow to dodge, and as such, the bottle hit him squarely on his ribs. He held in a howl of pain as the bottle angered his bruises, and the now broken glass bit into his flesh. Still, he soldiered on, ignoring the two men who were now laughing and celebrating at their recent success.

Finally arriving at the academy, Naruto quickly headed to his classroom, then moved to take his seat.

After a few minutes of waiting for class to start, Naruto looked over to see a pink haired girl walk into the room. 'Today... Today I'm gonna do it. She's gonna say yes... She has to.' he started to get up, but quickly sat back down. Suddenly his resolve strengthened and he stood up and walked over to where Sakura was heading to her seat.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto stuttered nervously.

A slightly annoyed look crossed her face at his words. "What is it?" She demanded.

Despite the brevity and rudeness her sentence held, it was still one of the nicer things he had heard in months. Most of them came from her, hence the reason he was talking to her right now.

"I was wondering if... If you would like to..." he trailed of and Sakura looked even more annoyed then she was before.

"Like to what?"

Naruto suddenly gathered all of his strength. "Go on a date with me!"

Sakura stood in stunned silence as she looked at Naruto. 'Is... Is she going to say yes?' he thought. She opened her mouth and his hopes flew that was was about to make him happy for once in his life.

...

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRING WITH YOU YOU IDIOT?" She screeched. Naruto felt stunned as a fist collided with his face.

"W-What?" he asked weakly, unable to comprehend the rejection.

"Are you deaf too? Why would I ever want to go out with someone like you? My mom told me you were a demon!"

Naruto saw the second fist glide through the air in slow motion.

The mobs of villagers chasing him through the streets.

The realization that his hero, the third Hokage, hated him as much as the rest of the village.

The two men who threw bottles at him and taunted him everyday.

The way Sakura rejected his offer at a date just now.

The words they all said when they saw him... 'Demon'.

Naruto looked again at the fist, but saw that it wasn't just a closed hand meant to hurt him.

It was the one final push, that one final little shove that made it all to much.

He snapped.

Nine tails made of a deep orange red chakra shot of Naruto. Three immediately grabbed hold of Sakura's arm inches in front of his face. The pink hairs teen stared at the boy in front of her.

It wasn't the deepened whisker marks... It wasn't the fangs... It wasn't the feral looking hair or smile. It was the eyes. It was the eyes that convinced her that her mother was right. That he was a demon. Blood red with black slits running down the center.

She screamed. Naruto laughed.

He reveled in the feelings that he could feeling roiling around in him. He no longer held in his hate, resentment or anger. Now it was his turn to throw the punches.

Iruka was having a good day. He had maneged to finish the weeks paperwork last night, and had gotten a good nights rest for the first time in months.

'I don't even think the demon brat could ruin today for me.' Iruka mused.(remember, Iruka was one of the people that hated Naruto when he was first at the academy. He still hasn't accepted Naruto at this point.) He hummed a cheery song to himself as he walked towards his classroom.

He pulled the door open. "Good morning cl-" his unusually happy greeting was cut short as Sakura was thrown across the room and into the blackboard hard enough to crack the stone it was made from.

He dropped us papers as he looked to the rest of the class room for whoever would do suck a thing. The theories ranged from enemy attack to an explosive note that had been contained in the room for some reason. The second one would certainly explain the burns that covered her right forearm and her abdomen.

What he saw made his blood run cold.

"Good morning to you too Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said as if it was another morning.

A/N: Hoped you liked it. If you want a pairing at all, here's a list of possibilities. Leave a comment if you like one or want to suggest another.

FemKyuu

Yugito Nii

Kuranai Yuhi

Yugao Uzuki

If you have any other ideas, just review. Hell, review even if you don't have any ideas!

Also, sorry if it seems a bit rushed. It feels that way to me, and i think i ended up writing it this way as a precursor to the actually story. Kind of a really long prologue


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow... i got a lot of review for that last chapter. For me anyways. Thanks to everyone of reviewing and here's a list of current possible pairings and votes for each. Once again, leave a review to vote or think of another pairing.

Fuu - 1

Yugito - 3

Yugao - 1

FemKyuubi - 0

Kurenai Yuhi - 0

To Gobi no Houkou - I don't dislike NaruHina because it's overused (If i said that i'm sorry for misleading you), i dislike it because there are only so many things you can do to a character thats so often seen like Hinata without making her into someone thats not the actual character. Its done with Naruto a lot, mostly because Naruto has quite a few things that could be changed for the better. While you could do that with Hinata, it just wouldn't be the same.

On the other hand, characters like Yugao are almost never seen, and as such, it's hard to get a read on their personalities, so you can change them, without completely destroying the character. It works very well with FemKyuubi because... Well, that characters not really in the series.

Sorry if thats confusing, and sorry that I'm not going to do NaruHina, but i hope you still keep reading!

-Chapter 2-

The door to the I&T cell room swung open, allowing the Hokage and Inoichi along with Ibiki into the small, confined area. The only previous occupant looked up at the new arrivals and gave a sinister, yet still somehow childish, grin.

"Hey there Hokage-sama!" Naruto said, still grinning. To the aging Hokage, the boys red eyes seemed to tear right through his soul, bringing out his deepest buried memories and making a shiver climb up his spine.

Sarutobi stepped forward and threw a punch at the jinjurikis cheek. Before it could connect however, one of the nine tails of chakra intercepted the fist. Quickly pulling back and assessing the now burnt flesh on his hand, Hiruzen eyed the tails of chakra that had been previously swishing around lazily behind the blond warily.

"Do you know why you're here?" He asked suddenly.

"Hmmm... No. I don't think I do." Naruto said. The Hokage heard the tone of amusement in his voice, and saw the twinkle of mischief in his eyes. But there was something else in his eyes too. He couldn't quite pin it down, but it seemed to be anger. Or more correctly, fury.

"Don't play games. You know why you're here Kyuubi." He said.

Naruto chuckled. "You know... if you call someone something something for long enough, they may just become it..." The blond trailed off, letting the Hokage stir for a second before he spoke again. "Fortunately for you, they only called me a demon, not the Kyuubi..."

Done with talking, the Hokage motioned to inoichi, who stepped forward and laid a hand on Naruto's head. Sarutobi noticed that the tails of chakra did not react at all, aside from a few beginning to stray towards the arm almost absentmindedly.

-Naruto's mindscape-

Inoichi opened his eyes, finding himself in a large sewer. "What... Where the hell? This isn't his subconscious... is it?" He looked around again. Most peoples subconscious were just white spaces with something to represent memories. Sometimes they had a different color scheme, but this... this wasn't normal.

He shook his head and continued on, determined to find out the sudden change in the jinchuuriki. He had only taken a few steps when he was suddenly pulled down a hallway by some invisible force. At the end of the hallway the room suddenly expanded, becoming so wide and so tall that he couldn't see the top of sides. What he could see however, was the giant cage with the kanji for seal on a piece of paper attached to it.

Realising where he was and that it was probably in his best interest to leave, he turned around to do just that, only to find a smooth wall. There was no sight of the entrance he had just come through.

There was a deep chuckling that echoed all around the room, chilling Inoichi to his bones. "Oh come on. It's been eight years since I had a real conversation. I'm not gonna give up someone that just walks into my cage.

"Tell me, mindwalker, why I shouldn't just consume your minds essence right now. It would be easy, just pull you in with my youkai, then consume you."

"I'm not trying to be an ass here or anything, but that would probably be a bad idea." A new voice spoke up, one a bit more familiar to the blond haired man. He looked over to see Naruto, without his nine chakra tails this time. "I mean, I don't think that the hokage would appreciate it if we just turned his number one mind expert into a vegetable."

The way that the eight year old talked about ending his very minds existence so nonchalantly chilled Inoichi to the bone. He had seen the boy before, when he had gone to meet Ino after school. He had always been so carefree. But this boy that was before him now, was not the same. He looked at him, not as someone to respect or even as an equal, but as a collection of parts. Organs, muscles, fat, and not anything more. Like his life was meaningless. He had only seen the look in some of the more unstable ninja he had come across in his time.

The voice from before sighed, then continued speaking. "Fine... but the next fool to wander into my territory..." The voice wandered off, leaving the threat hanging in the air.

Naruto growled, a primal sound emanating from deep in his throat. "This isn't your territory. It's mine."

A short laugh was all that was heard from the first voice. Inouchi, deciding that now would be as good a time as any, spoke. "So... I'm assuming that you're the Kyuubi?"

"Got it in one." Naruto said. "Now, get the hell out of my head." Inoichi found himself being thrust out of the adolescents mindscape.

-I&T Department, Cell 9-

The Hokage watched as the rooms two non ANBU occupants' eyes snapped open, almost in sync.

"So? How deep is the Kyuubi's influence?" He asked Inoichi.

"As far as I can tell, there is none. His minds version of himself is completely intact, and seems to have no real connection to the Kyuubi whatsoever. Even the chakra tails, which I'm assuming that the Kyuubi controls, are not present in his minds form." The Yamanaka clan head answered.

"Hmmm. So the personality change is just that, not caused by the Kyuubi?"

"Exactly. Well, actually, the Kyuubi might have influenced the change, it is a being centered around negative emotion if our previous jinchuuriki's reports are correct. It could have very well helped the personality change along, but, fundamentally, he has no evidence of the Kyuubi influence."

The sandaime turned to Naruto and frowned. "So... what caused such a change then, Uzumaki?"

"I got a fucking bouquet of flowers in the mail." He replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he did so. "What do you think? The last two people that I thought might be nice to me just pretty plainly that they thought I was a demon."

Inoichi nodded, having seen it in many ninja before, just not any as young as Naruto. They endured a long streak of depressing events, then one big one pushes them too far, resulting in major change in their outlook on life, as well as a large change in their personally.

Before the Hokage could retort to the boy, Inoichi spoke up. "So, tell me Naruto. Do you feel any hatred to the village."

Naruto snorted. "I hate them almost as much as they do me."

"And do you want to betray the village."

Naruto stayed silent for a moment, his eyes losing focus as he both contemplated the question and spoke to his literal inner demon. "No. Despite the fact that I have received nothing but scorn from this villages population, it would be better to not have to run as a Nuke-nin to another village, where I would be treated much the same way."

"And what about revenge, do you wish to harm the people of this village?"

This time Naruto answered immediately. "Of course. This village is filled with bigots and fools. However... I am willing to make a compromise with you. I will tolerate anyone who does not directly harm me as long as I can kill those that try. If you decline, and attempt to keep me locked up, I will not hesitate to use the Kyuubi's power to burn this village. I may not destroy it all before you stop me, but trust me when I say that many more will die if you don't accept my offer."

The Hokage grimaced. He didn't want to outright give in to the demands of the child, as doing so would make him appear weak, and easier to control in any later discussions, but denial of the offer would be disastrous. After a few short minutes of contemplation, he decided. "On one condition. You will become a part of the active shinobi forces at the age of twelve."

Naruto grinned ferally. "I thought that went without saying. Not every job lets you go on killing rampages."

Ignoring the fact that ninja almost never went on such rampages, Hiruzen nodded. "Then I can agree. You will be released immediately, and allowed to kill any who directly assault you after I make this well known. I don't want someone to die needlessly because of a lack of knowledge of our agreement. Naruto only nodded in response. "Good. ANBU, please escort Uzumaki-san out of the prison. See to it that he doesn't kill anyone on his way home please."

His task done, Inoichi bowed to the elderly man and left the room, heading to see to other prisoners of the leaf.

"Neko, I need you to deliver a message to Itachi-san. His mission for tonight is called off. We have a different solution." The Hokage said.

"I was unaware that the weasel had a job tonight, Hokage-sama." The cat masked ANBU said.

"No, you wouldn't. Now, deliver the message to him please, Neko. It is of the utmost importance that he receives this message before nightfall."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The ANBU woman disappeared in a shunshin.

Sarutobi turned and left, returning to his normal duties as Hokage.

A/N: Hoped that you guys liked it. Sorry again if it felt rushed. Sorry if it seems kind of boring right now too, I should be adding some action in next chapter.

Oh, and incase you couldn't tell, Itachi's mission was the uchiha massacre. I'll go into more detail about that next chapter.

And remember, Vote! Just as a side note, even if they are not voted into the pairing, most of the characters will still appear in the story, and have some connection to Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So... I didn't really think about this until now, but do you guys want a Harem or just one pairing. It would be up to you for the size by the way, so throw your votes in... again.

-Chapter 3-

"So... Are you going to 'accidentally' kill the innocents?" The Kyuubi said spitting the word innocent out like it was ridiculous.

'No. The Hokage specifically stated the consequences if I did.' Naruto retorted.

"Bah, you could bust out of prison, its nothing. Just use the..." Naruto tuned the fox out as he continued walking to the uchiha compound. He looked at the three photos the Hokage had specified as to not be killed.

_**Flashback**_

_The aging third Hokage had just finished giving Naruto on the details of his first mission, and Naruto was quite sure that the Kyuubi was actually dancing inside of his head._

_"So i just kill every Uchiha I can find?" Naruto asked._

_"No, there are three people we have identified as innocent... well, that and one which Itatchi isisted that he would be able to... rewire for lack of a better word." At this the Hokage pulled three photos seemingly out of nowhere. The first, who is now Itachi's responsibility, is Sasuke."_

_Naruto looked at the photo and reconized him immediatly. He looked up and the Hokage and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing and let him continue._

_"The second," He said, passing the photo over to show a woman in her mid to late thirties with long black hair and coal black eyes. "Is Mikoto, who is Sasuke and Itachi's mother. confirmation from the I&T department that she knows nothing."_

_Naruto took the picture, then waited for the man to continue._

_"The third and final person." He handed the picture over. It was a girl, about his age, with the black hair and eyes common of the Uchiha. "Is Tsukiko. Bastard child of a Uchiha clan member and an Konoha jonin, she was unknown to even be an Uchiha to any but her mother until she activated her Sharingan about a month ago. Around two days ago, the Uchiha managed to strongarm the mother into moving the girl into the Uchiha compound. She had been known to dislike the Uchiha already, so she will not have been indoctrinated into the Uchiha way of thinking."_

_Naruto nodded. "And Itachi himself?"_

_"He is loyal to me. He won't be at the compound, and I don't think you could take him anyways."_

_Naruto nodded his silent agreement, then turned to leave. He stopped right before he reached the door. "And what, exactly, is the rank for this mission."_

_"S-class. However, you will not be paid for this mission, instead, you will be given shinobi training by some of our best ANBU, including Itachi. This will be supplemented by another reward. A sort of hazard pay for the hate this will garner from the rest of the village." Sarutobi responded._

_Without another word, Naruto walked out of the door, on his way to what would be a night that would set his life on an entirely new course._

_**End Flashback**_

One of Naruto's chakra tails came around in front of them and he silently dropped the pictures onto it. They immediately burst into flame, and Naruto continued on, having already memorized the pictures and the people they belonged to. Along with a more serious attitude towards life, the chakra he had unlocked from the fox had made him grown mentally. As far as he could tell, his memory was nearly photographic, and he suspected that it soon would be.

Naruto walked into the Uchiha compound though the front gate. Two guards stalked up to him, sharingan activated. "Hey, this is Uchiha property. Get-" The man was abruptly cut off as one of Naruto's tails compressed almost to the point of solidity and thinned out, making it into a crude sword that pierced the mans heart. The other man met a similar fate, but his head was separated from his body instead.

As the two tails reverted to normal, a feral grin came over Naruto's face. He stalked forward, eyes already on his next target, the couple that had just seen him kill the two guards and were now glaring at him in a mix of anger and fear.

**Two hours later**

Naruto stared at the last remaining five people in the Uchiha compound. Three were the ones slated to live, the other two were Tsukiko's father and his wife. Both of the two who he was aiming to kill had swords drawn. Naruto snorted and flooded his muscles with Kyuubi's youkai. He had discovered quite a few good uses for chakra as potent as the fox's. He disappeared, and the two sharingan wielding Uchiha's eyes widened and they tried to turn in time to intercept the blond.

Both only got about halfway before their skulls were split, courtesy of a blade of chakra that extended from Naruto's arm. As the bodies dropped to the ground, Naruto turned to see Mikoto holding a Katana in a way to spoke volumes about how skilled she was with the weapon. Naruto had doubts that he could take the woman without using a chakra cloak like he had for Fugaku. Sasuke was curled up in the corner crying. Surprisingly, Tsukiko was simply looking at him impassively, though she did have her Sharingan activated.

"Shouldn't you be in shock or something?" Naruto asked her.

She snorted, "I saw my mother beat up in an alley six times in the past month before she was killed. I think I should feel rather happy that her murderers are dead actually, don't you?"

"Ah... so thats what the Hokage meant by strong arming." Seeing her raised eyebrow naruto elaborated. "You three were the three the Hokage mentioned not to kill. He gave me a few brief description of his reasoning, and your mother came up."

"Is this about the coup?" She asked suddenly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You know about that?" Mikoto had dropped her guard and was looking at the two in shock.

She snorted again. "Anyone who bothered to pay any attention around here would have known that. I've been for two days and overheard at least six conversations about it."

"Overheard?" He questioned.

She blushed in response. "Okay, maybe I was doing a little looking around... with a distinct possibility of it being against the rules."

Naruto chuckled. "Well. Thats... interesting considering that the clan heads wife didn't even know." Naruto suddenly turned his head to look at some unseen object in the distance. Tsukiko followed his line of sight to see almost twenty ANBU headed to the compound. He sighed and turned back to her. "I should have guessed that the Hokage wouldn't have told his ANBU about this. If word had gotten out about this being his doing it would probably defeat his purpose of trying to 'keep the peace' as he put it... I probably shouldn't have even told you three. Well, he didn't tell me not to, so... See ya." He gave the girl a small wave then disappeared in a burst of speed that left her staring at the spot he was.

"Haven't I seen him at the academy before?" She wondered aloud.

**Hokage's office**

"Its done." Naruto said as he walked into the room. He was covered in blood and had to knock the Hokages secretary out to get past her.

The Hokage looked at him. "My ANBU reported such. Anything interesting to report aside from the obvious?"

"Tsukiko knew about the coup." Naruto said.

"She was already inducted? After two days?" He looked surprised.

"No, she just seems to be quite skilled in infiltration. She was able to spy on at least six conversations about the coup if what she said was to be believed."

"Hmmm. This will require some looking into. Good work." He made one hand motion and before Naruto could react, he was knocked out cold.

Next day, twelve hours later

Naruto shot up from the bed he was in, and immediately ripped off the blindfold he had been wearing for some reason. He looked around the room to see sterile white walls and hospital equipment. He recognized one of Konoha Hospital's rooms. He looked back down at the cloth in his hand and found that it wasn't a blindfold, but rather medical wrappings.

He dropped the wrappings on the ground and got up just as the Hokage walked in. "What the fuck did you do?" He demanded.

The Hokage didn't seem offput by the venom in Naruto's voice. "Your hazard pay." He tossed a mirror to Naruto who caught it and raised an eyebrow while still glaring as the aging man. "Channel chakra to your eyes."

Understanding dawned on Naruto. She slowly raised the mirror to his face and channeled chakra to his eyes. Cerulean blue turned blood red with two tomoe. He let the hand holding the mirror drop to his side and he looked back at the Hokage.

"I had Itachi take an eye from a clan member after you killed them last night. We had originally planned for it to be only one, and to have you cover it up as Kakashi does, but I think the fox inside of you had other ideas. He integrated it into your DNA and changed your other eye. The change in DNA allowed you to activate it and deactivate it, unlike Kakashi's.

Naruto nodded slowly. "This is a large hazard pay... One that is more than enough for that entire mission... what other stipulation do these eyes carry?"

"Well, as long as you continue to serve me... none, otherwise they carry the stipulation of death." Hiruzen let the threat hang in the air. Naruto just snorted.

"I feel like even without the eyes that would have been a stipulation of that mission."

The man shrugged. "Probably. Either way, Itachi will now be your sensei until you graduate the academy. Once he finishes breaking Sasukes views on the Uchiha of course. I have also decided to have him train Tsukiko as well. He is quite well versed in the art of stealth, and I believe both of you could be great assets to the village one day. Now get to class, your late as it is."

Naruto looked at the clock as Sarutobi left, realising that it was three hours after class started. He sighed and jumped out the window, letting Kyuubi's chakra strengthen his muscles and bones as to not hurt himself. 'I really do need to find a better way to do that.' He mused.

**Iruka's Classroom**

Iruka sighed as he looked at the classroom. Between Sakura, who was wearing bandages over most of her body, and Sasuke, who was staring into the distance with a pained expression on his face, the entire class was in a somber mood. He felt like he had walked into a funeral house.

The only bright side that he could see for today was that the demon had finally shown his true colors two days ago and had been locked up, forever if Iruka had to guess.

His thoughts were interrupted as the door to the room slid open. He turned and felt his blood turn to ice. 'Wh-What the fuck?' He wondered.

Naruto simply ignored the looks of fear and hate as he walked to an empty seat in the back of the room. Sasuke suddenly stood up and pointed at Naruto. "You- You think that you can just walk in here like your hands are clean?"

Naruto simply gave him the bird and continued on. "Baka! Don't think you can disrespect Sasuke-kun! What did you do?" Ino screeched.

Naruto looked at her for a few seconds before he responded. "Firstly, if you ever call me a baka again I will break your spine in half." Ino paled at this, remembering what he had done to Sakura two days before. "And secondly, if you really want to know, I killed his clan."

The whole class had stared in disbelief at the statement. They had of course heard about the Uchiha massacre that had taken place the night before, but hearing Naruto claim responsibility was the last thing they expected.

He sat in the back of the classroom on an empty bench. He turned around and spoke, seemingly to the wall. "You know, standing up for three hours is probably kind of uncomfortable. You might want to try sitting down."

There was a loud sigh that came from the shadows in the corner of the room. "I was hoping to go through the entire class without the instructor noticing. Asshole."

Everyone in the class froze as they expected the girl, who had just stepped out of the shadows, to be immediately assaulted by the blond. Instead, Naruto just chuckled. "Well where's the fun in being nice."

Iruka interjected, his anger at being interrupted temporarily overriding his fear of pissing off Naruto. "Ah, you must be Tsukiko. Why didn't you tell me you were here? I marked you absent. Class, this is our recent transfer student, Tsukiko. The Hokage put her into this class, im assuming, to help two of the remaining Uchiha to stay close to help mend their emotional wounds."

Tsukiko snorted. "Ya, emotional wounds my ass." Iruka stuttered for a moment, unable to comprehend that she didn't care that her clan had been slaughtered.

She took a seat next to Naruto and turned to look at him. "So... Naruto huh? I have to say, I didn't really expect to be transferred into your class right after your killed by bastard fathers clan."

He just shrugged. "So... how did you manage to hide that well in the shadow?"

"It's a technique i picked up from the jonin section of the library a few months ago." She responded. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Hey, i was good a sneaking around before i found it, not to mention not many of the security guards at the library are too serious about the job.

"Hmm. You wouldn't mind teaching it to me would you? I could think of a few good uses for something like that."

"Sure... but first, you're going to have to answer a question for me."

"Ask away."

"That chakra," She began, pointing to his tails. "Where does it come from?"

"Well, it's not technically chakra. It's youkai. And it comes from the-"

"Kyuubi." Finished for him. He looked taken aback. She blushed and looked away. "I spend a lot of time in the library, and the bijuu have always been a favorite subject of mine. They're the only ones who have youkai, and the Kyuubi is the only one who has been around Konoha."

"Wow... So why the interest anyways?" He asked.

Instead of answering verbally, she lifted her shirt up just enough to show her stomach. Iruka looked up from his lecture to see Tsukiko with her shirt half up. "H-Hey! What are you doing back there?"

Both Naruto and Tsukiko gave him the finger in response. Iruka grumbled incoherently and resumed his lecture.

In the back, Tsukiko channeled some chakra to her hand, resulting in a sealing array, smaller and less complex than Naruto's own, to appear. "I asked my father, in one of the few times I met him, about this. He said 'You're only use is to be good at cleaning'. He was never exactly forthcoming with information. Bastard was one hell of a sexist. Anyways," She let her shirt drop back down. "I think he meant that I was used to clean up the residual youkai in the area after the kyuubi attack."

Naruto hummed. "Yeah, that would make sense. So, do you know how to control it?"

She shook her head. "I can access it, but no control it. It doesn't seem to like me. I know that that sounds kind of weird, but I can't seem to put it any other way. It just resists me controlling it."

"I can ask Kyuubi about it later. So... did the Hokage talk to you about anything after last night?"

"No, why?" She asked, confused.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find out. By the way, how the hell did you manage to beat the system?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" She asked, truly confused now.

"Girls are normally only smart, kind, good looking, or two of the three. How did you manage to be all three?"

At this Tsukiko blushed beet red. "Fuck you. Aren't you a little young to be hitting on girls?"

"Hey, I'm not hitting on you just wondering."

She sighed. "Well thanks anyways. And hey, you're not too bad yourself" She said with a wink.

Now it was Naruto's turn to blush, but he gave her a smile, which she returned, before they turned to listen to Iruka.

A/N:

So, Tsukiko is now a viable choice for a pairing. I just thought it might make this a stand out a little more and be a little more interesting. Anyways, you guys can vote once a chapter on pairings if you want. Think of it as a payment for actually sticking with this thing. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, I don't know if I mentioned this last time, but I will take into account the fact that Tsukiko wasn't in the first who chapters when I'm counting the votes for pairings. Just wanted to get that out there.

Anyways, I think that this will probably end up being a harem, as the only two votes I have received after giving the possibility have both implied that a harem is either their vote or acceptable to them. Either way, here are the current votes:

Tsukiko - 3*

Yugito - 4

Fuu - 2

Fem. Gaara - 1 (Didn't even think about this one. Interesting though, I have to admit)

Yugao - 1

FemKyuubi - 0

Kurenai - 0

*The votes for Tsukiko are not accounting for the fact that her votes will be weighted in light of the fact that she was present for votes during the first two chapters. After the voting period has ended, I will weight it using: (Votes*(Chapters total/chapters present)). Currently, that would end up giving Tsukiko nine votes, so I decided to change this later, as it will give a more accurate representation of the votes and allow times for any change in voting trends as to not discourage any other potential votes.

-Chapter 4-

"You're kidding right? Itachi Uchiha?" Tsukiko demanded. She and Naruto were currently standing in the Hokages office, speaking with the man himself, as he told Tsukiko of who their new sensei would be. At the Hokage head shake, her face lit up like she had been given a puppy.

"Yes! Thank you, Hokage-sama!" She shouted, jumping up from her seat, making both Naruto and Sarutobi smirk at her outburst. Realizing what she had just done, she quickly sat back down in one of the chairs that were in front of the Hokage's desk.

"So, what is he going to be training us on?" Naruto asked calmly.

"For now, the basics of being a shinobi. We want to make sure that you have a good foundation. Depending on how well you perform and learn, that will last any length of time. Afterwards, I will leave it up to Itachi, as he will be your sensei." Hiruzen responded.

"What about times? I'm assuming that he will continue his ANBU job correct?" Naruto asked.

"Correct. He will have time allotted from his duties to train you three, however." Sarutobi responded.

At this Tsukiko gained a confused look. "Three? Who's the third?"

"Itachi insisted that he trained Sasuke as well. It was his one price for accepting the task." The third stated.

Naruto sighed. "Great. I get the distinct impression that Sasuke doesn't like me very much."

Tsukiko rolled her eyes. "I never would have guessed. Killing someones family doesn't exactly make them want to be your best friend."

"Either way, I will accept Itachi's wish and let him train all three of you." The Hokage interrupted.

"So, will he remain our sensei after graduation?" Tsukiko asked.

"Currently, I would say no, but that will be subject to change according to Itachi's will. It is his career, so I would prefer to give him the choice. Still, if i see a good reason to change it, I will."

Naruto nodded. "So, when will our first training session be?

The aging leader looked at Naruto. "Now." Before Naruto could react, he was grabbed by an ANBU and shunshined to a nearby training ground.

He quickly jumped to his feet and looked up to see Tsukiko, Itachi, and, surprisingly, Sasuke.

"Ah, you're all here. Good. Now, first things first, I need to find out where you all stand in terms skill." Itachi said.

Sasuke suddenly spoke up. "WHAT? What's that suppose to mean? You sound like you're going to- to teach that bastard! He killed out clan, he killed father!"

"Sasuke, we've been over this. There are reasons for what he did, and it was not his fault." Itachi chastised.

"So are you saying that Hokage-sama is to blame for this? Or just Konoha itself." Sasuke demanded.

"Neither. The fault lies with Fugaku." Sasuke's face took on a stunned look.

"What?" He asked weakly.

"You have heard discussions of the coup, I am sure. In any case, I will inform you of the full scope of things. The plan called, first and foremost, of an assassination of the Hokage. Even that would be enough to warrant such action as was taken, against Fugaku anyways. Afterwards, the primarily Uchiha controlled Police Force would, with the support of the newly instated Hokage, Fugaku, instate laws that restricted the freedoms of speech, press, and the like that we all enjoy today, along with most entertainment and other activities including alcohol, television, and mundane games. In place, a mandatory enlistment in the shinobi forces along with a strict, all day training schedule, would take their place. Anyone who would speak out against the regime or the Uchiha who run it, would result in heavy punishment, most likely death. This, among other things, would be used to turn the entirety of Konoha into a military fascism, run by the Uchiha and the Uchiha alone."Seeing Sasuke was still not entirely convinced, Itachi continued.

"They would have most likely been exempt from most laws, and considering their clear chauvinism, would probably result in a long tradition of rape to 'Promote the Uchiha bloodline'. Once the clan would have expanded to be large enough to fill the gap it would create, a purge would likely occur on the Hyuuga clan, due to the long rivalry between the two. The Uchiha would have taken over all governmental positions. I know for a fact that the man you refer to as father was planning to perform something much the same on the Fire Daimyo to increase Konoha's military power and standing in the country, if it succeeded." Satisfied that that would convince his brother, Itachi stopped his recount of his fathers plans.

Sasuke looked at him for a few moments before speaking. "I see no downside to that. The Uchiha would have taken their rightful place, and Konoha would be stronger. What's the problem?"

Itachi glared at him before responding. "You are no longer allowed to speak."

Sasuke smirked. "So you know that I'm right." Before he could blink, he had been launched through the air by a kick from his older brother hard enough to crack the tree trunk he had landed against.

"I said no speaking. You three will not be allowed to eat food for the next three hours as well. Although, I think I will make an exception for Naruto and Tsukiko. I just feel like it." The older Uchiha said.

Sasuke just stared at him from his position on the ground, flabbergasted. He looked like he was about to speak, until he remembered what had happened last time he had.

"Hey, Naruto... Do you want to move into Sasuke's room after today?" Itachi asked suddenly.

Naruto smirked, though Sasuke didn't see it. "Sure, sounds great to me sensei."

Itachi nodded. "I'll have him move his things out after training today."

Sasuke suddenly stood up, ignoring the pain from what was probably a few broken ribs. "Why the hell does he get all the special treatment?"

"Because he's not from a clan. I don't really know, I just kind of feel like being nice to him." The raven haired ANBU shrugged.

"So just because of who my family is, I get all this bullshit happening to me? This is so unfair! It-Its inhuman almost!" As soon as the words came out of his mouth his eyes widened as understanding dawned on him.

"I... I think I understand now... Sensei. Naruto. I-I'm sorry, for what I said. I understand the necessity of what you did now. That doesn't mean I like you though." He said that last part with a glare.

Itachi nodded at his brother. "Get those ribs patched up while I begin testing Naruto and Tsukiko." Sasuke nodded and started off towards the hospital.

After he was out of sight, Itachi turned to his other two students.

"Now that that is out of the way, let us begin."

**Two hours later**

After two hours of what would later be described as an educational beating, the two bruised and bloodied academy students were lying down in front of Itachi. Itachi looked down at them and spoke."I think that I have a good idea of where you two are skillswise now. Naruto, you're beginning to start learning the more advanced parts of being a shinobi, but you never learned the basics properly.

"For example, your taijutsu is quite strong, but has no real form and relies entirely on being able to land hits by accelerating yourself with Kyuubi's youkai. However, if you can't land a hit in the first few tries, you have nothing to fall back on.

"On the other hand, you are the exact opposite Tsukiko. You have a very good grasp of the basics, such as chakra control and the academy style taijutsu, but you don't know any advanced subjects or skills."

Both of the students nodded. They had both expected as much. "So, sensei, what are we going to do for training then? I work on the basics while she works on something more advanced?"

"No," Itachi replied. "She may have a good grasp of the basics, but she still has some room to improve. I want both of you to have them perfected to a level that I deem satisfactory."

Naruto and Tsukiko nodded. "So, what? Chakra control exercises then?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I'm assuming that both of you have completed the leaf sticking exercise?" Tsukiko and Naruto nodded. It was one of the few things that Naruto had bothered to pay attention to. "Good, then the exercise I'm going to teach you is called the tree walking exercise. Let me demonstrate...

A/N: This will be the last chapter for this time period. The next one will take place a year or so into the future. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Tsukiko - 7

Yugito - 4

Fuu - 2

Fem. Gaara - 1

Yugao - 1

FemKyuubi - 1

Kurenai - 0

A/N: Wow... I honestly didn't expect such a huge support for Tsuiko. Wow. Well, let me answer a quick review:

Erasels - This is absolutly awesome, please please please update MOAR *foam coming out of my mouth*

I vote for Tsukiko!

But if you would please answer this: When Naruto arrived at the Hokage office, was it Sarutobi that just ignored him or was it somebody henged?

Because if it was Sarutobi then he must be retarded to not know why Naruto snapped... just sayin' :D

Thanks for the support! I'll try to keep the update timing up!

So, your question... It was in fact the true Hokage at the office. And while the Hokage in this AU may be an ass, he's not retarded. He just didn't pay enough attention to Naruto to really know how his life was. It was more apathy than anything. Well, up until Naruto went all kick ass on Sakura anyways.

Thanks again for the support.

-Chapter 5-

As Naruto, Tsukiko, and Sasuke walked into the classroom, a hush fell over the students there. After almost a year of training with Itachi, the Hokage had ordered them to report to a different room than usual. They walked in to see a class of students three years their senior.

"Hey, brats, get out! We're taking our graduation test today and I don't need some twerp getting in my way!" One student yelled.

Ignoring the urge to throw the kid into the courtyard via the window, Naruto turned to Tsukio. "So you think the Hokage thinks we're ready to take the graduation test it?"

She nodded. "It seems like it."

Angry at getting ignored, the academy student who had yelled at Naruto stood up and jumped in front of him. "Hey, you deaf? I said get the hell out!"

Naruto just ignored him again, opting to instead look for a place to sit amongst the other students. His search was interrupted as the student once again made himself known.

"Alright, you asked for it bitch!" He yelled, throwing a haymaker at the young blond. Without him looking, one of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki's tails shot up and grabbed the fist.

Naruto turned to look at the boy who seemed to have just noticed the tails. "Wh-What the fuck?"

Another three tails wrapped around the student, picking him up off the ground.

"The last person who tried to punch me is in the Konoha Memorial cemetery." Naruto said calmly, resuming his search for a seat.

Tsukiko, looking totally at peace at what was happening to the boy, spoke up. "Found a seat. Back row, left column. Naruto nodded, then threw the unfortunate boy out the door. As Naruto and Tsukiko sat down along with Sasuke, the teacher walking in through the other door.

"Ok class. Before we begin, we have three temporary additions to the class for the day. Hokage-sama informed me that, because he thinks that they are ready to graduate, Naruto and Tsukiko will remain with us until the end of the test." The teacher motioned to where the previously mentioned students were before he looked around for a few seconds. "Anyone know where Yuuto is?"

The class just looked at him, no one willing to speak up. "Well, that's unfortunate. Well anyways, on to part one of the exam, Taijutsu."

**-Academy Courtyard-**

"The rules for the taijutsu test are as follows. You just have be able to stay in the circle with me for thirty seconds or knock me out of the training area. I won't be going all out so don't worry. Even if you don't last thirty seconds, if I think your taijutsu is good enough, I will still pass you on this exam portion.

After ten minutes of watching genin hopefuls get the snot knocked out of them, Sasuke was called to the training circle.

"Alright," The instructor began. "Begin on my mark... Mark!"

The instructor, looking to end the fight as quick as possible, ran forward, giving Sasuke enough time to react. Not even bothering to activate his Sharingan, Sasuke grabbed the fist that the instructor had launched his way.

A surprised look came over the older chuunin's face at the action, and the Uchiha took full advantage. He delivered a harsh kick to the man's gut, then back kicked him hard enough to send him flying backwards, out of the designated area.

The instructor stood up. "Well... I guess there's a reason that Hokage-sama wanted you three to be here. Next, Tsukiko Uchiha."

"Ready? Begin!" The chuunin called. He once again rushed forward, albeit more cautiously this time. He launched a kick, which Tsukiko grabbed and threw a punch at the man, who caught the fist, then wrenched his leg free of her grasp. She retracted her fist from the the man's grasp and jumped back as he tried to punch her again.

As soon as she ran back, the instructor ran forward to press his advantage. As soon as he did, Tsukiko moved forward, catching the man off balance. She punched him in the solar plexus, then delivered a kick to his jaw, lifting him off the ground a few inches.

The teacher laid on the ground for a few moments before he spoke. "I think you pass... ouch.

The man stood up, rubbing his jaw. "Ok, lastly, Naruto Uzumaki."

As soon as he spoke Naruto was standing in front of him, with a predatory grin on his face. "You might not want to hold back."

The instructor snorted. "Your two friends may have beaten me, but I'm a chuunin. Taijutsu may not be my specialty, but if I went all out, it wouldn't be fair to you." Naruto just narrow his eyes. "Now, begin!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Naruto dashed at the man, moving faster than any of the other students by far. He aimed a punch for his face. Acting on instinct, the chuunin blocked the punch and countered by throwing a punch at Naruto's stomach. The blond redirected the punch and throw his opponent off balance. Before he could right himself, the instructor found Naruto's fist in his stomach, then his jaw.

He backed up quickly, but Naruto didn't relent. He continued to land punches on the instructor, who was kept on his heels the whole way back.

Suddenly, the instructor spotted a hole in Naruto's guard and hit him with a strong kick to the chest. Now with some breathing room to work with, the chuunin went on the offensive, landing a few punches while another few were blocked.

Naruto, trying to get out of the defensive, attempted to sweep the man's legs. He jumped back, giving Naruto the room he needed.

The instructor eyed Naruto for a few seconds before he ran forward again. He was stopped, however, when the blond suddenly grinned and whispered something he couldn't hear.

Then, much to the amazement of the class, and their teacher, the blond disappeared. Suddenly, the instructor twisted his body to the left as one of Naruto's fists passed through the air where his head just was.

He was unprepared, however, for the blond to quickly circle around behind him. Unable to move out of the way, the instructor was launched forward courtesy of the blondes foot. He landed a good few feet out of the circle drawn on the ground, just as the bell that was sitting to the side

rung.

Naruto made a hand seal and whispered something else. There was a slight glow on his forearms and calves before it died down.

'Where those resistance seals?' The chuunin thought.

'This is going to be a long day.' He groaned mentally.

**-An Hour and a Half Later-**

Naruto, Tsukiko, and Sasuke were all walking out of the academy with their recently acquired hitai-ate on their foreheads.

"So... When the hell did you start wearing resistance seals Naruto?" Tsukio asked.

"Seven or eight months ago. Itachi-sensei said that because my muscles heal at a greater rate than normal, that resistance seals would be even more effective for me. I can increase the level that their at faster because I don't have to worry about giving my muscles as time to heal." He replied.

Sasuke looked over. "So how many levels are there?"

"One-hundred. I'm on level fourteen right now." Sasuke's and Tsukiko's eyes widened.

"Geez. So, what do you think Itachi-sensei is going to think about us passing." Tsukiko asked, changing the subject.

"I, for one, think that he won't be too surprised. With how hard he's been training us, I'd be ashamed if we failed." Naruto said. Sasuke just nodded in agreement.

"So team assignments are tomorrow... Do you think we'll all be on the same team?" She asked again.

"I'd put money on it. I don't think the Hokage would try and split us up. We work together too well. Plus, Itachi has gotten used to teaching us, it would kinda screw him, and us, up if one of us got replaced in the team." Sasuke replied.

"We still don't know if Itachi is going to be teaching us though. He might just stay with ANBU." Naruto replied.

"I think he's going to stay as our sensei. He, and us, have gotten used to working with each other. I don't think he trusts anyone else to train us either." Tsukiko said with a grin. Sasuke nodded his head in agreement while Naruto smirked slightly.

**-The Next Day-**

"Team nine. Naruto Uzumaki, Tsukiko Uchiha, and Sasuke Uchiha." The three looked at each other as the instructor read off their team. They all turned back to the man as he paused and looked at the paper in confusion. "Sensei... Itachi Uchiha?"

A hush fell over the class as they're eyes widened. They had heard of the ANBU of course, he was known as one of the best prodigies to have ever come out of Konoha. To think that he was going to be training a group of genin...

Naruto smirked as he felt the rest of the class glaring at them jealously. He and the two Uchiha's shared a look, then turned to the ceiling to find Itachi standing there.

The aforementioned Uchiha sighed and closed his eyes. "It seems you three know me too well. Meet me at our normal training ground." As the legendary genius disappeared in a shunshin and his three genin students walked out through the door, everyone wondered how the hell they had known where Itachi was going to be.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, I think that I'm going to cut off the voting here. I still don't know weather to do a harem, single paring, several pairings, or what. Well, anyways, here's the final results for the voting:

Tsukiko - 9(I would weight this to 15, but she pretty much won already -.-)

Yugito - 4

Fuu - 2

Fem. Kyuubi - 2

Fem. Gaara - 1

Yugao - 1

Wow. Tsukiko got ton of support. I was expecting her to come in right behind Yugito when I originally created her but... Geez.

Ok, so let me answer a review before we delve into the wonderful world of Naruto!

Erasels - Ahhhh, another awesome chapter, thanks for sharing it with us :D

How are the resistance seals in your story?

I read a sory where they went from Walking through water resistanmce to walking through thick mud and those are just level one and two.

And another where it was from walking on sand to Walking through Water.

Well... I dont want to hastle you... but I'm waiting for more xD

No problem, they're actually pretty fun to write.

The resistance seals are a little more toned down that that. I didn't really think about specifics when I included then, but I think that they would probably reach the point of walking through water at around five and mud at around fifteen. His progress is going to be a bit slower at the higher levels.

And don't worry about hassling me. I don't mind at all. Thanks for reviewing, by the way!

-Chapter 6-

"Team six, pass"

"Team seven, fail"

"Team eight, fail"

Itachi took a step forward towards the Hokage as the Jonin next to him stepped back into line. "Team nine, pass."

The Hokage looked at the Uchiha clan heir. "Did you even bother to test them, Itachi?"

Itachi shook his head. "Through previous experiencing with my team working together, I believe that they are ready for service." The Hokage nodded in response before he turned to the next man in line. "Kakashi?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yes. Team ten, fail." He reported.

The Hokage just sighed. "Dismissed." The Jonin began filing out of the room. Just before Itachi left, the Sandaime called out to him. "Itachi, I need to speak with you for a minute."

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" Itachi responded, turning and walking back to stand in front of the aging mans desk.

"Itachi, Me and Danzo have both agreed that we have been given a very large opportunity." He began. "To have a team of three genin who managed to graduate the academy at the age of nine is rare enough, but to have them be at the level that your team is at... Quite frankly, it's never happened before.

"There had never been a full team who has graduated like this and been at this level before. This also happens to be at the very right time as well."

Before Hiruzen finished, Itachi spoke up. "You're talking about the Iwa Chuunin exams in four months."

"Precisely. If we can not only win, but destroy the competition, with three nine year olds, on Iwa's home turf... The outcome would be incredible. Konoha's standing would be affirmed to a point where even the simple notion of attacking us would cause public opinion of those who made the decision to drop so far that they may be removed from office all together."

"And they would know that. Not to mention that the with the number of mission requests that Konoha would receive... We would be able to support ourselves with just the surplus for years." Itachi once again finished.

"Exactly. They need to be trained, and they need experience. I want them to go home and collapse. I will not let an opportunity like this pass us by." The Hokage said. Itachi nodded, then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**-Training ground nine-**

The newly formed team nine was standing in a clearing in the middle of their normal training ground.

"So, what are we going to work on first?" Tsukiko asked as Itachi appeared in a swirl of leaves.

Itachi didn't reply immediately, appearing lost in thought. After a few minutes, his eyes focused and he spoke. "While a clone of mine trains Sasuke on his sharingan, the rest of us will work on training Kyuubi's chakra."

"I thought that you weren't going to train me on Kyuubi's chakra for a couple of years." Tsukiko said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hokage-sama has asked me to train you to be as strong as possible by the end of four months." Itachi replied.

"We're going to the chuunin exams?" Naruto asked.

The Uchiha sighed. "Sometimes I wish you three weren't so perceptive. Then I realise that you would probably die if you weren't. But, yes, the Hokage wants you to go to the chuunin exams."

"I can guess why. If we were to win, on our greatest enemies own soil..." He trailed off.

Their teacher nodded. "Now, Sasuke, this clone will attempt to help with attaining your third tomoe." A shadow clone poofed into existence. "Follow it while I train your teammates." Sasuke nodded and walked off behind the clone.

"Now, before we start, how much of the Kyuubi's chakra does Tsukiko have?" Itachi asked.

Tsukiko shrugged, while Naruto's eyes glazed over. "Kyuubi estimates around three. He used around four tails worth of chakra during his attack on Konoha, and he assumes that around a tails worth of chakra probably escaped the ones who were sealing it. Considering that the tails individual energy scale exponentially as the number of total tails increase, thats still around the same amount of chakra that the Gobi has."

Itachi nodded once again. "Alright. Naruto, how much control do you have over Kyuubi's chakra?"

"Nearly perfect for youkai. Because the Kyuubi is perfectly willing to give his chakra to me, the only thing holding me back is my chakra control." He replied.

"Good. Tsukiko, what happens when you try to release the Kyuubi's chakra?" Itachi asked.

"It just... dissipates. I don't have any control over it." She replied.

"Try to release some and let me see." Her sensei commanded.

She complied, concentrating for a few moments before a column of light grey youkai floated from her midsection. It quickly faded away into the air as it rose, however. She appeared to be concentrating, but nothing happened to the demonic chakra.

There was a burst of killing intent and kyuubi's real chakra as Naruto closed his eyes for a couple of seconds. Both his sensei and teammate looked over. When he opened their eyes, they had a look even more feral they normal.

"That's not my chakra anymore." His voice boomed, seeming to come from every direction.

The two looked startled for a moment. "Kyuubi?" Itachi asked after a pregnant pause.

"Yes. Naruto allowed me to take over his body for a few moments to explain that youkai. It's no longer mine. After being separated from my conscious for so long, the chakra is no longer a part of me. Its raw chakra that is waiting for a master to claim it." Kyuubi explained.

"So why can't I control it." She asked.

"Because while Jinchuuriki have the benefit of us Bijuu controlling their chakra. We can direct it to flow into your chakra system and let it accept your control. As it is now, you and the youkai are two separate things. What your trying to do is like trying to control someone elses chakra." The demon replied.

"So how does she fix that?" Itachi asked.

"Do you have any sealing supplies?" He responded. With a raised eyebrow, the Uchiha disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Lay down." He commanded. Tsukiko complied, laying down on her back. Kyuubi walked over and pulled her shirt up enough to see just her stomach. Itachi appeared in a Shunshin and handed a bottle of chakra ink and a brush to the king of demons. He took them without a word and set to work, drawing a complex array a seals on the young girls abdomen.

After around ten minutes, Kyuubi stood up, and handed the sealing supplies back to Itachi. Said ANBU looked over the seal. "What kind of seals are these?"

"Demonic. You humans weren't the first ones to use fuuinjutsu. Our version is more powerful, so it will override the one she already has." He replied.

"And what does this one do?" The Uchiha asked.

"Its an artificial addition to her chakra network. The actual youkai will be kept in a seal that work exactly like a chakra coil, down to being able to create more energy. There are also branches that act to connect the coil to her natural chakra system." He replied. Before the younger being could respond, the Kyuubi walked forward and touched the sealing array. Tsukiko looked down for a second before a half a tails worth of chakra was pumped into the ink on her stomach. She suddenly cried out in pain and arched her back for a second before collapsing down to the ground.

"That was just the old seal being removed and transferring the chakra to the new one. You should have access to your youkai now." He stated.

Before she could ask what he meant by 'her youkai', Naruto's eyes closed then reopened a few seconds later to reveal they were back to normal. "He says to try channeling youkai now."

She nodded, then closed her eyes to concentrate. With no warning, jet black youkai exploded outward from her body with enough force to make the two other nearby occupants of the training ground use chakra to keep their feet on the ground.

As it died down, there was a cloak of chakra surrounding her with a single tail whipping around behind her. "This... Feels amazing. There's so much, and it responds like second nature. I don't even have to concentrate at all. I just think and it happens!" She said, looking at the youai that covered her arms before she turned and shattered the only tree in the area with a single punch. The splinters and pieces flew outward with enough force to embed into the trees on the edge of the clearing.

She smiled and turned to Itachi. "So... we were going to train with this?"

**-Six hours later-**

Naruto nodded to Tsukiko and Sasuke as they split up, all heading towards their respective homes. After determining that the youkai wasn't damaging her body, Itachi trained Tsukiko and Naruto on how to handle it to the best of his knowledge, then let them test their own ideas out for a few hours. The end result was something that Itachi was not expecting.

_Flashback_

_Tsukiko looked at Naruto for a few moments before she spoke. "I wonder if this would do anything different to the Sharingan." Naruto just shrugged._

_Aforementioned Uchiha did just that, and activated her clans doujutsu. Before she could do anything further, however, it suddenly twisted in on itself, forming what almost looked like three tails spiraling outward from her pupil. Itachi suddenly shot forward and stared into her eyes._

_He suddenly took a step back, with his eyes wide. "Unbelievable. It... It activated the Mangekyou Sharingan._

_"The what?" Tsukiko asked._

_End Flashback_

This had resulted in a description of the eye and its abilities. They had made another startling discovery about the eye when she accidentally pushed youkai into it while trying to manipulate the demonic energy. She had instinctively called forth amaterasu, amazing her teacher. What amazed him even more, however, was what didn't happen. There was no blood that leaked from her eyes.

"I still find it surprising that the youkai removes the strain the Mangekyou causes. Tsukiko... This is an incredible boon. Use it wisely." Itachi called, before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

A/N: So I hoped that you guys liked the chapter, I'll try to write some more this weekend. Also, please vote on if you want a Harem or not. Thanks, and thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So over the next few days I might do back and chance some chapter to fix the grammar and spelling errors.(See what I did there?)

Anyways, thanks for your support guys. I have one review to answer real quick.

Erasels - So, I vote for no Harem, single paring or double paring, I dont care about either choices :D

So is Naruto weaker than Tsukiko now, or is he just as strong?

Well thanks for uploading an awesome new chapter .

I can always count on you to give a great review, can't I?

Anyways, thats kind of hard to say. Itachi, as you will find out in later chapters, has them focusing on totally different things. Naruto's working on speed and being able to properly wield it along with endurance, while Tsukiko is working on a mix of speed, taijutsu, and ninjutsu. She is now also working with youkai and the mangekyou.

I suppose that if I would have to rank them right now, I would have to put Tsukiko above Naruto. She has the heavy advantage of a Mangekyou that she is free to use without repercussion. She also has a slightly more effective normal Sharingan(Naruto's has 2 tomoe).

However, Naruto is better postured to become quite strong later. He will be faster and be able to fight for much longer, meaning that once he starts to develop his other skills his strength with increase much faster and be able to overcome the strong and steady progress Tsukio is making, especially because he will able to match if not surpass her progress afterwards.

Because they are both at the stage where they're abilities aren't very pronounced or extremely developed, it makes it very hard to say who's stronger.

This is of course assuming that they're not using youkai. Naruto not only has more youkai, but better control over it due to a few months more experience and the Kyuubi giving assistance.

Also, I just started watching the newest Shippuden episodes, which I was waiting for the fillers to end for, and just got to Kabuto's edo tensei... I never really realized how much of a badass Itachi was until now. I mean, I knew he was awesome, but not that awesome.

It looks like single/Double pairing is going to win. People have only said no harem, so I'll probably just go with single.

Anyways, I'm going to make a slight change to my writing style for this chapter, nothing major and it won't change the content all that much. Tell me if you like it, hate it, or didn't even notice.

-Chapter 7-

Naruto stood, in black ANBU style pants with a loose black long sleeve shirt and black ninja sandals, with the rest of his team. He had his tails dismissed as Itachi spoke to Iruka and the Hokage about a mission.

"You want a C-Rank?" Iruka asked incredulously. "It's not even a week after graduation. You still haven't done any D-Ranks. I don't know why you think you can get away with trying to give into the demons-"

The academy teacher was abruptly cut off as the Hokage spoke up. "You mission is to guard a shipment of goods heading to Suna. It belongs to a wealthy merchant whose business is based here in Konoha." He made a hand signal before he continued. "Uzura, bring in Korosu."

As soon as he spoke, a man walked in through the door. He was tall, standing over six feet. "So... I ask for ninja and get some snot nosed brats? I was under the impression that ninja had to be at least twelve to graduate our academy." He said.

Naruto scoffed. "Minato Namikaze graduated at ten. He was one of, if not the, greatest ninja ever to live. If being like him is bad to you, you're a lot dumber than I thought possible."

Itachi and Hiruzen paled and looked at each other. Nine, speak, reveal? Hiruzen signed in ANBU code.

Unlikely. Likely coincidence. Itachi signed back. Hiruzen looked relieved but still not totally at ease. "Silence! Naruto, I don't care what he says, deal with it. He's the client and a Konoha citizen. And Korosu-san, as a rule of thumb, not pissing off ninja does wonders for your life expectancy. Now, please leave so that the next team may get their mission as well."

Naruto grit his teeth and turned, barely hearing Itachi telling them to be at the gate in thirty minutes.

**-One hour later-**

As team Nine walked down the road with their client and his convoy of around ten carts, Naruto was trying to find some way to alleviate his growing boredom. His head whipped around and his Sharingan activated as he thought he saw something moving in the bushes. He turned to see Itachi with his Kekkei Genkai activated as well.

As his sensei nodded to him, Naruto slowly turned to look back at the road ahead of him. He continued walking as he heard a slight puff as a kage bunshin formed next to his sensei.

A few minutes later, Itachi tapped the blond on the shoulder and spoke. "Ten bandits. They seemed to be planning and ambush up ahead. They're no longer a problem." Naruto simply nodded.

Suddenly Naruto's danger senses, honed from spars with Itachi, went haywire and he jumped backwards. His nine chakra tails swayed out as he called on them once again. He looked to where he was once standing to see a multitude of what appeared to be chains impact.

Before he could get a good look at them, the chains dissipated, making the blondes eyes widen. '_Were those made of chakra?'_ He didn't get a chance to think about it any further as a figure jumped onto the road in front of them.

"Hmm... Konoha ninja. I haven't seen any of you in a while. Not long enough I suppose." There was a pause. Naruto took the time to look at the person in front of him. They were definitely female and around Naruto's own height. She was wearing a black cloak with a hood that obscured her face, and he caught a glimpse of ANBU pants and a dark blue form-fitting shirt underneath the cloak. "Itachi? You've grown."

Itachi's eyes widened immediately. '_That voice..._'

"Kushina-sensei?" He said. In response, the kunoichi pulled her hood back and showed her face and red hair.

"I have to say, when I heard that you joined ANBU, I didn't expect to see you with a genin squad so soon. Why leave black ops?" The now identified Uzumaki asked.

"I'm still in ANBU. I'm splitting my time between that and my team. Where have you been? We had all assumed you were dead when you disappeared." Itachi replied.

"I left when my son died." Her eyes tightened as she spoke. "When Minato killed him... I couldn't bear to stay in that damn village."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the mention of the man who had sealed the Kyuubi into him. "Itachi-sensei, who was her son?" He asked slowly.

Itachi took a deep breath. "Naruto, allow me to introduce you to Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto grimaced as he saw his now identified mother glare at him at his name. "Your mother."

Kushina shot a dozen chains at the elder Uchiha. "Itachi-kun... As your former sensei, I'm going to have to ask you to stop calling the Kyuubi by the name that me and my bastard husband gave to our son."

Naruto snorted. "No idea why you left. You'd fit right in in Konoha."

"Shut up." She retorted, then turned to Itachi. "Itachi... Why do you side with the Kyuubi instead of your own sensei?"

"You yourself should know that Naruto's not the Kyuubi, Kushina-sensei. You were a jinchuuriki after all." The ANBU said.

"SHUT UP! My seal didn't allow the Kyuubi to take control! Minto killed my son the day he was born!" The redhead screamed.

Naruto dodged to the side to avoid a chain, only for another to burst out of the ground. Three of his tails quickly grabbed hold and used their higher density to dissolve the other chakra construct. He suddenly felt his chest collapse as he flew backwards into a tree. He caught a glimpse of Kushina standing where he was just a second ago.

Giving himself a few seconds for his ribs to repair themselves, he stood back up. Before he could go after his recently discovered relative, another cloak wearing figure jumped in front of him.

The figure was wearing a black cloak, just like Kushina's, and was a little shorter than Naruto. "So... I finally get to meet the demon that killed my brother. I'll enjoy killing you." The figure, who Naruto guessed was a young male by the voice, said.

"So she ran off and had another kid? So faithful. By the way, she didn't happen to say who my father was did she?" Naruto asked.

"My brothers father was Minato Namikaze, the bastard who killed him!" The cloaked boy spoke vehemently.  
Naruto paused for a moment. He had figured out from Kushina's rant with Itachi that the Yondaime was probably his father, but to hear it spoken out loud was a little different. 'Well... At least it's one of the few men that I respect.'

"So... Who killed me. Was it the Fourth or the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

Instead of replying, the other boy shot forward. Naruto resisted the urge to sigh as his apparent half brother ran towards him. '_He's fast for being so young. Still nothing compared to Itachi though. I won't even need my sharingan for this._'

One of Naruto's tails blocked the katana swing that was aimed for his neck. The tails swiftly broke the blade in half before Naruto planted a foot in his opponent's chest, throwing him backwards.

"I never did catch your name." The blond spoke.

"Shouki." The other boy said simply. His hood had fallen down to reveal short red hair and brown eyes. He tapped his calves with a finger, then his forearms. They glowed for a second before the redhead grinned. He lept forward, much faster than before.

Naruto grinned and ducked under the other boys fist and planted his own in Shouki's stomach. Before he could right himself, Shouki found his body wrapped in six tails of youkai. He was violently smashed into the ground and thrown away, only to land at his mother's feet.

Kushina, who had just been about to attack Itachi with another round of chains like she had been for the duration of Naruto and Shouki's fight, quickly grabbed the boy then gave one last glare at Naruto before disappearing in a shunshin.

"What the hell was she doing here?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi looked at his younger brother. "She was after Naruto. I think that she may have been waiting for Naruto to leave the village so she could kill him without the interference of other leaf ninja. She didn't seem to dedicated though, considering how fast she ran, so I expect that we'll see more of her in the future.

"On that note, Naruto, who was the other ninja?" Itachi asked.

"Her son. Shouki. He was around eight I think. Seemed to be pretty well indoctrinated into his mothers ideology. He was good too, for his age. Not very close to any of our levels." He replied.

"Kushina probably thought that Naruto would be about average genin strength while she would be able to train her son solely. She probably thought she would have a few more years to train him too." Tsukiko stated.

The team turned back to their client. "We should be able to make it to the next town by sundown if we begin moving again now." Itachi said. They began walking back to the convoy of carts as Korosu poked his head out of one, looking visibly shaken.

A/N: So tell me if you liked the writing style. Should I change this back to my norm, or edit all the past ones to be like this, along with continuing to write this way?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yea, this is going to end up as a single pairing. I'm just going to stop the voting here then. Unless I get an overwhelming number of people voting for anything otherwise, thats how it's going to stay.

Decius23 -

Hmm no harem, single pairing (Tsukiko)!

Oh and by the way, while i normaly don't like such stories yours is quiet good!

Hmm...do you plan to make naruto and tsukiko into half-demons (but not with idiotics like tails and ears, just new perks/youkai and more resistance)? And why don't you let naruto too get the mangekeyo with adding youkai to the eyes?

And do you plan to make him a master at kenjutsu? There are too few stories with naruto a swordmaster (without wielding a zanbato).

Thanks!

And yes, I do plan to make them into a sort of half-demon. I didn't really think of calling that, but I realise that that is pretty much what my plan was. And Naruto didn't get the Mangekyou for a reason that will be clarified later. It has to do with the youkai specifically, mainly the fact that Tsukiko's isn't the Kyuubi's anymore.

And while I was going to have him use a sword, it won't be his main attribute. He's going to use a good mix of taijutsu and kenjutsu, primarily, along with a bit of ninjutsu. He's pretty much going to use Kyuubi's youkai to give him advantage in the two former fields and use ninjutsu to supplement them. But to answer your question, he won't be a kenjutsu master, but he will have mastered kenjutsu to a pretty large extent.

Sorry if that answer was kind of convoluted. To clarify, I consider a kenjutsu master to be someone who uses primarily kenjutsu and someone who has mastered kenjutsu is someone who uses kenjutsu in conjunction with other abilities.

Erasels -

If I like a story then I'll always give my best with the reviews as a repayment for letting me read something so awesome 3

Thanks for answering my question so thoroughly :D

I dont know what's new, but I like it. Just continue withwhatever you fancy, you dont need to edit the first chaters, they were pretty readable.

Yay for mentally deranged Kushina with strong children \o/

That Kushina scene mad me kinda sad, Kushina wasnt that idiotic, thats Hypocritism what she's doing there :/

Do you like the new Naruto episodes? I really didnt like that Edo-Tensei because whats the point in killing villians just to revieve them and make'em stronger?

:/Then once again thanks for sharing a new chapter with us c:

Thanks to you too!

And no problem for answering your question. Anyways, I agree, Yay for a mentally deranged Kushina! And sorry that that scene made you sad. However, I will bring balance to the fanficiton.(Wow... that sounded really starwar-sy) I won't tell you how, but I'll give you a riddle as a hint.

If you were given one bad, then the other will be the flip side of the coin.

Not sure if that was not vague enough or too vague... Either way, you'll find out the meaning during the Konoha invasion.(The canon chuunin exams)

And I do like the new Naruto episodes some. As I watch them I like them a little less with each episode, but I love that Itachi actually managed to do what he did. He was always one of my favorite characters when I found out that he didn't kill the Uchiha because he was crazy. Not that I don't like crazy people like pre-Shippuden Gaara.

Lightingblade49 -

Kushina constantly interfearing on naruto missions would have to annoy the Hokage no end even if he hates Naruto he gets the job done Could he try and get kushina out of the Picture.

Kushina doesn't go after Naruto on every mission, and team Nine won't see her again until during the Iwa chuunin exams. They discuss it some in this chapter, so read on!

Thanks to all of you for the great reviews! Now, onto the eighth chapter.

-Chapter 8-

Naruto stood in the Hokages office with the rest of his team. They had finished their mission of escorting the merchant to Suna, then returned back to their home village.

Team Nine hadn't seen hide nor hair of Kushina, despite her lack of injury during their encounter. It had unnerved Itachi slightly, along with the rest of the team.

They now stood in front of the Hokage waiting for his response to the mission report.

"So... Uzumaki Kushina is alive. It's unfortunate that her allegiances have changed." The man paused, and seemed to think for a moment. "Was there anything to show where she now lives? A hitai-ate?"

"No." Itachi responded. "Nor did she say anything that would allude to who she now works for. However, she seems to be fixated on killing Naruto. If I were to guess, this would rule out Kiri, as they are too far away for her to effectively live there and still target Naruto. It is also unlikely that she would go to Iwa, as the risk of them finding out that she was the Yondaime's wife would be too high to be practical. This leaves Suna, Kumo, and any number of lesser nations."

The Hokage nodded. "True. However, there is also the possibility of a roaming clan, a nomad group, or independence. Only time will tell I suppose. In the meantime, Naruto is not to leave the village without you Itachi. He is far too valuable an asset to lose. Dismissed."

The team turned and filed out of the office, heading to their normal training ground.

**-Four months later-**

Over the four months since they had taken their first mission, team Nine had completed a variety of other missions, including six C-Ranks and four B-ranks. They had still not seen anything else of Kushina or her son, and had gained what the Hokage had deemed as 'sufficient experience'.

Naruto reflected on this as he, Tsukiko, Sasuke, and Itachi jumped through the rocky terrain on their way to Iwa. They had rapidly improved with the experience of fighting low-level missing-nin on their B-ranks, and coupled with training, they felt ready to take anyone who they came across in the chuunin exams.

Naruto had had a discussion with the Kyuubi over why Tsukiko had gained the Mangekyou while using youkai and he hadn't.

_**Flashback**_

_As Naruto's form solidified, he opened his eyes to see the Kyuubi's cage in front of him, the Bijuu itself staring at him._

_The beast remained silent as it waited for Naruto to speak first. The silence stretched on for a minute or two as the two started at each other, before Naruto spoke. "The Mangekyou Sharingan..."_

_The fox immediately understood. "You're wondering why you didn't get it with my youkai, I'm guessing?"_

_Naruto nodded. "The youkai she has is created from you, so I can't see why yours wouldn't have the same effect."_

_"Youkai is very different from chakra." The demon began. "Youkai isn't just an energy to be moulded and used. It serves that purpose very well, obviously, but it has many characteristics that are very different from human chakra._

_"Youkai isn't governed by the body it was created in like chakra. It is governed by the conscious that controls it. For example, I have an affinity for fire. If I was human, and my chakra was somehow separated from me, it would stay fire natured for as long as it existed. Because that's how it was created, from a fire natured body. But because I am a demon, if my youkai separated from me, it would slowly bleed of that fire affinity until it didn't have an affinity at all. It's much more malleable than chakra, and easier to change._

_"So if someone were to gather up that chakra, It would gain characteristics according to whomever it now belonged to." The fox finished._

_"You're saying that Tsukiko somehow gave her youkai an ability to activate the Mangekyou?" Naruto asked._

_"Yes... Well, more likely than not, it's a side effect of another characteristic it has." The fox confirmed._

_"And you can't activate my Mangekyou?" Naruto said._

_"Hm... I may be able to. However, I would not be able to reduce its strain as much as she can. You would still go blind eventually." The demon replied._

_Naruto nodded. "Thanks."_

_As Naruto's body faded away, the Kyuubi closed its eyes and went to sleep._

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto's focus snapped back to the present as he saw the mountains that Iwa resided in. The team dropped to the ground in front of Iwa's only gate. They walked up to the four men on guard duty. As Itachi handed their passports over to the guards, Naruto heard one of them mutter. "Didn't think Konoha would have the balls to send a team... Must be damn good."

"Yeah, right." Another said. "We both know that Konoha doesn't know the meaning of 'good'. I guarantee you they'll be gone by the second round."

Naruto didn't get a chance to hear the rest of the discussion as the man who Itachi gave their papers to waved them through and gave back their passports.

The three genin walked forward and followed Itachi as he lead them to a hotel to stay the night.

**-Next Day-**

Naruto walked into the room for the first exam, Tsukiko and Sasuke following not far behind. They looked around and saw that the room was filled with tensed genin.  
Deciding not to provoke their fellow chuunin hopefuls, the team walked over to the side of the room. Naruto looked around again, this time taking in their surroundings. They were in a cave in one of Iwa's many mountains. The room was bare, with a stone floor and walls, except for two doors on opposite sides of the room. One was the one they had entered from. The other opened just as Naruto looked at it, revealing an Iwa nin, jounin if Naruto had to guess, flanked by two other men, who looked to be chuunin.

"Alright, everyone shut the fuck up!" Everyone complied as the intimidating looking man spoke. He was the tallest person in the room and muscular. "It's time for the first test. Through the door behind me you will find one room for each team. In the room is a chuunin proctor, who is there to make sure you don't cheat. Once you enter, there are two ways out. Number one is to forfeit and leave. Number two is to lift the rock in the room up that blocks the path to the next room.

"Now, this isn't just some test of strength. The rock is layered with seals that make it as heavy or as light as it needs to be. As long as one person is holding it up, it will stay five feet off the ground, no matter how hard you push. However, once one person touches it, if that person lets go, or another tries to help, it will immediately crush whoever is under it."

"There are two rules for this test. You may not destroy the rock or any part of the room, and you must pass through the passage the rock blocks. Begin." With that said, the man disappeared in a shunshin. The genin filed through the door then into one of the many rooms connected to the hallway they had entered.

Naruto and his team walked into a room to see one man and a large boulder. The man was nothing special and did nothing to acknowledge their presence, and Naruto quickly dismissed him from his mind. The boulder, however, Naruto was interested in.

Before he could say anything, however, Sasuke beat him to the punch. "Whoever lifts it up will be crushed once they let go."

Naruto and Tsukiko nodded and continued staring at the rock. Naruto thought he saw the chuunin proctor smirk when Sasuke spoke, but when he looked over, the mans face was blank.

After a short pause, Naruto walked over to the boulder and pulled a brush out of his pocket. He made a few deft strokes on the rock, then touched his markings and stepped back.

The proctor suddenly looked interested as the marks glowed, quickly follow by the seals on top of the rock that controlled its weight. The glow on top suddenly faded, followed shortly by the seals themselves.

"Wait, is that demonic fuuinjutsu?" Tsukiko asked. Naruto nodded. "What does it do."

"It glows." Naruto said. When his teammates looked at him incredulously, Naruto sighed. "It's the only seal that I know right now. Kyuubi just started teaching me the basics. The important thing is that the demonic seals destroyed the that were on the rock. Now it's just another boulder."

The team smirked as the proctor leaned against the wall. He chuckled. "It's technically allowed, as long as you go through the path it blocks."

Naruto nodded then walked forward and used his tails to lift the rock off the ground. He stepped to the side then turned to Tsukiko and smirked. "Ladies first."

Tsukiko rolled her eyes as she walked past her teammate. "What next, a midnight walk through the park?"

"Only if you want to." Naruto replied smoothly.

Sasuke just signored the playful banter that had become more and more common over the past couple months.

Once Sasuke was through, Naruto walked through himself, then lowered the rock to the ground.

They found themselves in a room even larger than the first one in the complex they were in.

After around ten minutes, the proctor, who was standing in the middle of the room, spoke. "All teams who are not here are presumed forfeited. I applaud the teams that passed. You showed the ability to make difficult decisions. As you found out, the rock lifted up after two people passed by it, but you still showed that you were dedicated enough to the mission to make the tough decision.

"Congratulations. You all managed to pass the easiest trail. Now, get ready for the second round." The proctor finished.

Naruto looked around at the other teams. There were ten of them, thirty people in all. They all looked tense and ready for anything the second exam could throw at them. Grinning, he called on Kyuubi's chakra and a wave on killing intent washed over the room.

The genin were all forced to their knees and the two chuunin proctors started sweating. The Jonin proctor looked at the blond Jinchuuriki and smirked.

Then, as soon as it had arrived, the killing intent left, leaving the other genin gasping for breath. Naruto turned to Tsukiko and Sasuke, who both smirked at him.

They turned back to the proctor, and took notice of the fact the the other genin looked unnerved, rather than the tense ready that they were before.

'_Let the chuunin exams begin_' Naruto thought.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Well, I'm not even sure if this is going to go up by the end of the weekend, so sorry if this takes a while to get up. I'm leaving on a camping trip in two hours from when I'm writing this and I won't be back until sunday. Anyways, some reviews:

_Erasels -_

_Wow, what a speedy update. Well my customary "Thanks for uploading another interesting chapter"!_

_I just have one question this time, why didnt the instructor say anything about Naruto's Tails and Kyuubi remarks? :s_

_Well then once again, I'll wait for the next chapter :D_

Well, I officially now write your name before checking the reviews to see who wrote.

And thank you for the thanks!

Anyways... I think I forget to mention this, by Naruto has recently begun to hide his tails when not in combat. I think I said something about this earlier, but I guess that I should more clear about that, huh? And I'll discuss the Kyuubi remark, at least it should answer your question, when i reply to Tigrezztail's review.

And once again, thanks for reviewing!

_Tigrezztail -_

_So they didn't think anything about revealing to a rival village that they have access to demonic energy and knowledge? Not too bright._

Ok, let's just face it here. Next to Gaara's own Jinchuuriki status, the fact that Naruto is the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki is possibly one of the worst kept secrets of all time. Any spy who knew about the Kyuubi's attack and saw how Naruto was treated(Assuming that the spy knew how Jinchuuriki are generally treated, which most major village ninja do) could take a guess and tell he was the Kyuubi's container. I'm going to run with this logic throughout the story and assume that most major ninja villages know of Naruto's status.

_SinOfDisaster-_

_I have a question that no one seemed to be able to answer as of yet. Every and I mean EVERY fic that has naruto able to control the Kyuubi chakra or has the demon himself helping naruto as a child there is always Kushina trying to kill him with another son or daughters. Is this just a run on theme or is it all planned like that? This is about the 20th story i've seen with that exact same type of plot with Kushina in the exact same way. At least you did it a little more original with Itachi being the sensei so I will applaud you for that. just plz don't make her switch sides with the most ridiculous excuse that i've ever seen.(she stabs Naruto he bleeds she then finally decides he is human and not a demon since Demons don't bleed blood.)_

Really? I never noticed that, but I suppose I haven't read many stories with either of those themes.

It's a little of both I suppose. I had the Idea a while ago, and knew I was going to put it in, but aside from that first encounter, the next and how this whole thing is going to end, I'm going to be winging it mostly.

And no. Kushina's going to die hating Naruto. The fun part is going to be by whom, and how. It's going to be fun. Very fun.

_redhotmito -_

_good story_

_but is kushina always going to hate naruto or not_

_and if not you should give naruto for foxes letting him summon the kyuubi from_

_in the seal_

Thanks!

And yes. As stated in my previous review, up there ^, Kushina is going to die hating Naruto. I already planned to have a way to get Kyuubi out of the seal for a period, namely a couple days at a time.

Like the name by the way.

Well, back to work for me!

-Chapter 9-

Naruto looked around the arena that he and the rest of his team were currently standing in. It was still in a cavern, however this one was even more massive than the last. Naruto wasn't quite sure where the light was originating from, but it was dim. He could barely see the ceiling, which was at least a good thousand feet above his head.

The chamber itself was a circle, almost a mile in diameter. There was no visible bottom to the pit which was in the center of the soon to be battleground for the second exam. It took up most of the floor, leaving only a twenty foot ledge ringing it for the contestants to begin on.

There was one spire in the center of the room, sticking up around two hundred feet. Sitting on smaller spires of rock were four flat platforms. The rules, which had been clearly outlined by the proctor, stated that whoever held the platforms at the end of the twenty four hour period would advance to the next and final round of the chuunin exams.

These platforms were connected by a series of rock bridged that were only around ten to fifty feet across, getting smaller the closer they got to the platforms.

A shrill whistle sounded across the cavern, and the teams shot forward. Team nine being no exception. Soon, they and an Iwa team intercepted met at an intersection of two rock paths.

Both teams skidded to a stop from their high speed running, as they eyed each other warily. Before the Iwa team could make a move, Naruto heard Tsukiko whisper a single word. "Amaterasu."

The entire team burst into black flames. As they waved their arms frantically and danced around trying to rid themselves of the flames. Two of them dropped off the rock, falling into the endless abyss below, while the third danced around for a while before he dropped to the ground, dead.

"One of those bastards was looking at my chest... Perverts." Tsukiko muttered. Sasuke sweatdropped, not bothering to mention that they were probably checking for weapons. Naruto himself looked over at Tsukiko. He noticed that her chest was in fact larger, if only barely, than it had been four months ago. When he and Tsukiko bot went into huge growth spurts throughout their recent heavy training. The Kyuubi had told them both that the heavy use of Youkai was stimulating heavy cell growth as well as advancing puberty. Sasuke had caught some of the effects as well from second hand exposure.

The entire team now looked like they were a full three years older than they were, looking to be around twelve. Itachi had expressed concerns about the effect such rapid growth could have on their bodies, but the Kyuubi had reassured them that there were no negative effects, aside from a minor loss in coordination.

This also caused Tsukiko to grow in other areas, namely her chest, though not as fast as the rest of her body. Naruto hadn't really noticed until now, being wrapped up in training, but her breasts were a little above average size for a twelve year old girl.

Naruto shrugged not really caring, then suddenly smirked. He released his resistance seals, which he had learned to to without hand seals. "Remind me not to peak on you." Tsukiko looked at him, confused. "... Again."

Naruto immediately shot forward, the ground behind him burning from a low level fire jutsu. Tsukiko launched after him, intent on punching him, but was unable to keep up with Naruto's speed. He had recently gotten them to level thirty. Itachi had said he had a stronger seal for when Naruto maxed out on his current ones. He would also begin teaching him other subjects.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, an action that was becoming more and more common recently, and ran after his two teammates.

**-With the Kumo team-**

The single Kumo team participating in the exams ran forward, intent on reaching the platform before the Konoha team that they had observed killing an Iwa team with one attack. The team consisted of the usual two boys and a single kunoichi. The boys were anything but usual, however. One looked like an exact younger copy of the third raikage, only a lot younger. The other was very pale skinned, an abnormal occurrence in Kuno shinobi. He had short black hair and wore a pair of shinobi pants and a blue loose shirt.

The girl however, was even more unusual than her teammates. She had pale skin and long blond hair, and slanted eyes that looked almost feline. She was debating their odds against the singular Konoha team.

'_I know we can beat them, the question is if I'll have to use Nibi's chakra._' She thought cockily.

Her train of thought was cut short as they arrived at the platform. It was a few hundred feet across, and had slanted edges on the very sides making it look almost like a large bowl.

She turned to her teammates, preparing to tell them to get ready for the Konoha team, when she saw they were looking at something behind her. She turned back to see the team leaf shinobi standing in the middle of the platform, looking at them.

"Well... It's looks like you made it faster than we expected." She suddenly grinned. "However, this is our spot. Sorry."

"What's your name?" The blonde one said, his voice emotionless with a hint of bloodlust behind it.

"Yugito Nii. Why?" She asked.

"I like to remember names of good shinobi that I fight. We'll see if you're strong enough." He responded.

The blond girl let out a laugh. "Dead men don't keep names."

Before the boy could respond, she pulled out as much of Nibi's chakra as she could, a one tailed cloak. She felt immense power in the team staring her down, and immediately knew that she would need her bijuu's power to win.

She grinned as she saw her team sweat under the pressure of her demons youkai. She turned her attention to the Konoha shinobi. She was surprised to see that the team didn't react. Even her jounin instructor had been a little stressed by the Nibi's youkai the first time he was exposed.

Her eyes suddenly widened when she had a thought. '_Wait... Could he be the one that released the killing intent Nibi warned me about?'_

Naruto smirked as he looked at the other Jinchuuriki. "You can control a tail of youkai?" He saw her smirk a bit, thinking she had him scared. "Maybe next time you decide use your Youkai to intimidate someone, make sure that you can back it up."

His nine chakra tails materialized, then six disappeared, while the other three grew more dense. Youkai surrounded his body, and he fell to all fours.

Seeing the shocked look on Yugito's face, Naruto growled out a sentence. "It might make you live longer."

With that, Naruto shot forward, delivering bone shattering kicks to both non-Jinchuuriki Jumo shinobi, crushing their rib cages. He saw yugito make a move to grab them and run, but he moved in front of her, and, faster than she could follow, he delivered a kick to her chin. He grabbed both of her teammates and threw them into her.

All three Kumo nin flew through the air, stopped only by the stone spire that resided in the center of the cavern. With the team gone, Naruto let the Kyuubi's chakra recede, leaving his nine tails to sway around behind him. Looking back to his team, he gave a small smirk.

"So... Anyone up for eating that sushi we brought?"

A/N: So I didn't manage to get this up before I left, but I hope you like it anyways.


	10. Chapter 10

_Erasels - _

_ERRMERRGERD This was awesome xD_

_I really liked chapter, didnt happen much but was still nice :D_

_I'm honored that you look out for my name first, thanks 3_

_Will we learn the names of the Kumo Shinobi, or are they just OC's? _

_(btw in the 6th row of the bottom you wrote Jumo not Kumo :p)_

Thanks!

We'll learn the name names of one of the Kumo shinobi. The other one... not so much.

And thanks for the spelling correction!

_aloasa -_

_wow, I gotta say that this is a unique fic, and I love it for it, it's very good that NarutoxOC love (hope that theres Lemons) and how Naruto's mom hates him (my guess is that Minato kills her while being control by Edo-Tensei (or naruto awakening Susanoo), please continue, but I do have a question, why is this in the Naruto/Ayame section if this fic hasn't even mention her?_

Thanks! And yes, there will be lemons.

By the way... If you're going to be clairvoyant, don't post the rest of the story in the reviews :P. You were a little off though. I'll let you find out how.

And about the Ayame thing... I was checking to see if you could actually put in four characters, so I tried it out to see. I thought I took them off, but FF decide to add them all back on... I don't know why only Ayame showed up. Sorry about that.

Thanks for the reviews guys!

Also. I'm going to switch this to a double pairing. The other girl won't come in this story, rather the sequel. Just as a warning though, she's not going to be from Naruto(The sequels are all going to be crossovers, and will eventually intersect with my other story, which will do the same crossover sequels).

-Chapter Juu(Thats ten for all you non-japanese speakin people out there)-

Shouki watched in boredom as the team of Kumo shinobi smashed into the pillar of rock a ways from where he was standing. He sighed before he stood up and walked to where the still settling cloud of dust floated, using chakra to stick to the steep incline.

He stopped at the edge of the shallow crater that the team had made with their impact, and watched as two of the teammates got up. The lasts body laid mangled and broken, having landed under the other two and as such received the brunt of the impact.

"Hi." He said. "I see you met the Kyuubi."

The blond looked up at him. "And who the hell are you?"

"Shouki Uzumaki. The demon you just fought used to be my brother."

"Yugito Nii." She responded. "And he might be good, but I wouldn't go so far as to call him a demon."

He laughed. "He's not as strong as he could be right now. Being trapped in a human body made him weaker."

"And you're telling me this... why?" She asked.

"Because, I think that we can come to an agreement. You want the spot, and I want the Kyuubi dead." He replied.

"And what are you going to do for a spot? I don't exactly trust someone that I just met thirty seconds ago to not stab me in the back." She said warily.

"I'll find my own. I don't really care about the exam as long as the demon's dead. Believe me, this works out better for both of us." He responded.

Eyeing him warily for a second, Yugito turned to her remaining teammate, giving him a questioning look. After a short pause and a curt nod, Yugito turned back around and nodded to the ninja standing in front of her. "Fine."

**-With Konoha Team-**

Sasuke sighed and stood up. Naruto spoke without looking at his teammate. "You sense something?"

The Uchiha nodded. "Three people, just behind the lip, seven o'clock." Without pause, Tsukiko disappeared. She had long since perfected the stealth jutsu to the point where she didn't need to use hand signs any more.

Naruto sighed, emulating Sasuke and standing up and turning to face the three people hiding behind the lip of the stone. As soon as he did so, the shinobi jumped into view.

Naruto sighed once again as he recognized the other shinobi. "Don't you guys ever learn?"

"I won't give up until my brothers body is laid to rest!" Shouki declared.

"Kami, don't you ever shut up?" Sasuke interjected. "You sound like a jealous ex-girlfriend."

"One who really likes killing shit I might add." Naruto said. "So, tell me, Shouki. For all you know about me, I know nothing about you.

"For instance," Naruto went on. "Let's start small. Who's your dad? Squirrel? Hamster? I can't tell, all I know is that it was some kind of small mammal. I mean, I didn't know Mom was into that kind of shit, but then... But then I met you."

There was a light glow from his arms and legs, before he blurred forward. He swung a kunai down at his half brothers head. "You son of a bitch!"

Naruto grinned as he blocked with his own kunai, seemingly bored. "That's something we can agree on."

With a wordless yell, the redhead pushed down even harder. "I'm going to tear your goddamn guts out!" He screamed.

Naruto laughed in response. "You're an inspiration for birth control." Before the other Uzumaki could respond, the blond moved to his right, throwing his half brother off balance. As the younger boy fell forward, his brother delivered a knee to his opponents face.

There was a loud crunch as Shouki flew backwards. At the same time, the shadows behind the two Kumo ninja gave way to Tsukiko. As she closed in on Yugito, Sasuke ran towards the other shinobi.

"Shomei, don't hold back. I'll deal with this one, then help you!" She called. Her teammate, now identified as Shomei, nodded. Yugito once again called on her bijuu's chakra, aiming to end the fight quickly. She ran forward and swung a hand cloaked in youkai at the Uchiha's chest.

Tsukiko made a film of her own demonic chakra over her own hand, thin enough as to be almost invisible. She grabbed the blonde's arm, then rammed a kunai into her chest with her free hand.

Yugito jumped back, then ripped out the kunai and coughed out blood. "H-How the fuck can you touch me without getting burned?"

Tsukiko ignored her, instead letting a small pout show on her face. "Aww, I missed anything important."

Trying to catch her off guard, Yugito ran forward and threw a punch at the black haired girl. Said kunoichi promptly caught the punch, then swiped with a kunai and left a long shallow line of blood. Yugito then repeated the action, and received the same result.

As this continued, the third Raikage lookalike, Shomei, met Sasuke half way. A partially complete cloak of lightning covered him as Sasuke tried to sweep his legs out. He jumped over the leg and threw a punch at the Uchiha's face. The raven haired boy saw the fist coming with his sharingan, and moved his head out of the way.

Sasuke punched the Kumo shinobi in the chest, then followed up with a kick to the stomach. The browned skinned boy flew backwards, then flipped and landed on his feet. Before he could completely recover, Sasuke jumped forward and brought his foot down in an axe kick.

Shomei barely dodged, and stumbled to the side. He was unable to get out of the way of the punch that followed, and once again stumbled back.

Naruto stood impassively as Shouki got up off the ground. He noted that he had in fact broken his half-brothers nose, evidenced by the fact that said redhead had a hand trying to staunch the bleeding coming from his olfactory organ.

Shouki glared at the blond. "If you keep pissing me off, I'm not going to hold back."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "So you were holding back when you were yelling about killing me? Kind of counterproductive you know." The same fury from before came to Shouki's face, and he once again shot forward at the Konoha shinobi. He launched a flurry of punches and kick with no real form or coordination. Naruto just watched him as his tails intercepted every fist and foot sent his way.

Suddenly, Naruto reached out and grabbed the other boy by the throat. He saw Sasuke deliver a knockout punch to the Kumo shinobi, and Yugito stop moving as she was caught in a tsukuyomi.

"Alright, it was funny the first few times, but now it's just getting annoying. Time for you to shut up."

His grip tightened as he prepared to break Shouki's neck. Before he could, an explosion of chakra threw the boy out of his hand. He would have been blasted away as well, but his tails slammed into the ground and dug in.

He looked over to see the Nibi's chakra exploding out from Yugito. Her bones snapped and reformed as her body adjusted to four legs. Chakra leaked out of her until it surrounded her and formed an opaque second skin.

"Well... I guess I get to meet the Nibi." Naruto sighed.

A/N: Well, happy mothers day guys! That's assuming any of you guys are mothers XD. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry for the late update.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So... Sorry for the really long update time. I got caught up in studying for finals and I wanted to update my other story before I worked on this one. On the brighter note, a streak of APM spamming on starcraft(Pressing a lot of buttons) seems to have made my typing speed faster.

Anyways, on to reviews:

_Erasels - __"assuming any of you guys are mothers" guys are mothers... xDD_

_Damn Naruto is a troll, those nice on liners that he threw out like nothing :D_

_Great chapter, but various scenes left me confused until I reread them the third time :s_

_Thanks for sharing your work with us, keep going :D_

_(•3•) Puhhh_

So... I'm going to completely ignore that first line, as it causes some disturbing images. But I'm glad you like the troll Naruto.

And I'll try and go back and rework some of the parts of last chapter. It was a little rushed I suppose.

Also, I realised that when I said that I started writing your name before I even checked, I don't mean that in a way that I want to pressure you into reviewing. Sorry if it came across that way.

Thanks for the review!

_Tough Chick - __This is super cool, seriously...it's like gold in a land of cheesy been there done that stories... Keep up the awesome work :)_

Glad you think so! I'll try not to do anything too cliche. Thanks!

_Guest - __So how does tsu have kyuubi chakra again? Wasn't it from cleanup?_

Yes, the youkai that Tsukiko has is in fact the residual chakra from the kyuubi's attack

_Guest - __So why didn't kushina stay loyal or something to Minato?_

She blames him for the supposed death of Naruto.

_TigrezzTail - __Wow, mangling and blood galore. Gaara would be upset that he is missing out! You fight choreography is well thought out._

Thanks! I actually didn't really know how well I was doing with the fighting scenes, so it's helpful that you'd mention that.

Well, to all of you, thanks for the reviews!

-Chapter 11-

Naruto jumped to the side as a paw made of pure youkai, which was currently giving off a lot of heat, slammed into the ground where he was just standing. He quickly dodged the other paw and moved to where Tsukiko was standing.

"Any idea why she just went full Nibi on us?" Sasuke asked as the three met up.

"No idea. The only i know is that I put her under a Tsukiyomi and knocked her unconscious." She replied.

Naruto spoke up. "The emotional stress must of made her call on her bijuu's youkai. I don't know what would happen if she got put her under another Tsukiyomi, but i doubt it would help us at all."

They dodged another paw, and broke apart. Tsukiko and Sasuke both launched fire jutsu's at the massive feline, while Naruto jumped at its face, distracting long enough for the fireballs to hit it.

Much to their chagrin, but not surprise, the fire splashed over the cat, but did nothing to harm it.

As Tsukiko dodged a flash of fire from the fire demon, Naruto shot at the bijuu's legs, forming a blade of youkai. He extended it so it was just over seven feet then slashed at the giant cats front left leg. It passed through almost effortlessly, but the two pieces formed back together neigh instantly

Naruto was immediately set upon by the the beasts two tails. He cut one in two, buying him enough time to dodge it before it reformed and continued its path of motion. He rolled to dodge the other one, causing it to miss his back by mere inches.

He finished the flip and landed on his feet. Sasuke jumped over his back and called out, "Raiton: Static Burst!"

A shot of lighting flew into the Nibi's face and made it roar in anger. As the raven haired boy landed next to his teammate, he watched the giant cat turn its full attention to him. "Well.. That worked better than fire." Before Naruto could respond, they had to dodge a jet of fire. As Sasuke landed on the other side of the platform, Naruto ended up next to Tsukiko.

Tsukiko sighed. "I don't suppose you have a plan, do you?"

He smirked. "As a matter of fact... I do have something along the lines of a plan. A short, simple, and blunt one, but a plan nonetheless."

She sighed. "And me and Sasuke need to distract it for how long?"

"Not too long, I just need to gather some youkai." He replied.

Tsukiko jumped off to distract the giant cat, and to tell Sasuke to do the same. Naruto sat on the rocky ground and concentrated. As he did this, he realised that the light in the cavern had dimmed considerably, making it nearly pitch black.

As the demonic chakra he was molding began to grow denser, the rocks and debris around him began to float into the air and wobble. As it's density increased further, the rock began to moved towards him, the energy so dense it was extending out is gravitational field.

Naruto's eyes cracked open and he saw the Nibi had stopped paying any attention to his two teammates and was now solely focused on him. It narrowed its feline eyes and began gathering its own chakra in its mouth. The ball of youkai began the grow and shrink almost rhythmically.

When the two entities stopped moving their chakra there was a brief pause. Naruto saw Sasuke on a knee from the pressure in the air, while Tsukiko was sweating.

Slowly standing up, Naruto looked the Nibi in the eye. He saw something akin to respect.

The tailed beast in front of him slowly swallowed the ball of youkai.

Then, as if on some unspoken cue, the Nibi open its mouth and Naruto moved forward.

Anyone in the cavern could see the blast of pure energy pulse through the air. They could also see a spike of blinding red youkai lance through the air like an arrow. There was a moment of equilibrium, before the two forces violently reacted.

A shock wave pulsed through the cavern, blasting the rock spire into pieces, and obliterating all of the nearest rock bridges.

As the light died down, the two other Konoha ninja opened their eyes. They saw a shield of red chakra fall away from in front of them and the surface of the platform they were on, protecting them and the platform from meeting an unfortunate end.

They looked to the middle of said rock formation to see an unconscious blond girl and a burned looking Naruto. The two ninja ran forward to check on their teammate.

"Naruto? Are you ok?" Tsukiko asked worriedly.

He nodded weakly. "Just burned the hell out of my chakra network... Won't be able to do anything with chakra of any kind for a few days."

Tsukiko shook her head. "You do the dumbest shit sometimes Naruto."

A/N: Wow... Sorry about the insanely long update time. Hit some really bad writers block on top of having some family visit _on top_ of having to study for finals. Sorry once again, I'll try to update sooner next time!

Until we meet again!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey! I updated faster this time right?

Unless of course I went into a coma and missed a few months of time...

Anyways, on to some reviews!

_Erasels - __Hey, take your time. This chapter was very short, so I would rather say take a little long and give us a chapter that takes longer than five minutes to read :p_

_Now onto the chapter... the fight, I think it was rushed to. Writers blocks suck :/_

_"had to dodge a jet of Sasuke landed" Wow, the Nibi can shoot a jet of Sasukes... langing? 0.o :p_

_Thanks for sharing this fight with us ._

_(•3•) Puhhh_

Ya, sorry. I wasn't even going to put the whole Nibi fight scene in there in the first place. I don't know why I did that last chapter, and I regretted it in this one. There were so many times where I would get on and open google docs, then sit there wondering how to write the fight. And yes, Nibi is so powerful, it can shoot a Sasuke landing at you. It bends space and time to do it.

_3ch0 - __Wait. He's staying in konoha? Yeah should have seen that BS coming a mile away. Go chicken on a dick and die_

**And**

_Yeah just talk about cars and helicopters as if they exist n naruto. Fucking shit cliche predictable bullshit story_

So... yes, he's staying in Konoha. I gave a reason.

And I mentioned cars and helicopters from the third person perspective. I was breaking the fourth wall if you will. That didn't happen in Naruto.

And geez, you kiss your mother with that mouth?

_Tough chick - __That was cool! How long is narutos bro gonna be in denial though? You'd think that people with knowledge on sealing would know better...right? :0_

Uhhh... the entire story. He's been brought up hating Naruto, and something that is pretty hard to break. It's one of the reasons why racism was so prevalent in America for such a long time(And still is sometimes). So yea... that was depressing and too realistic... so here's a pikachu:

|\_/| /7

(o^^o) /7

("_")/7

" "

So there you go!

So, last chapter was... well, it sucked. I'm going to go back and completely rewrite it soon. This one is less rushed, and i knew what i was going to write from the beginning, so hopefully, it won't be bad.

Now, onto the chapter!

Chapter 12

Naruto and his team waited on the platform for the proctors to end the second round of the exams. The blond was asleep, as was Tsukiko, while Sasuke took watch.

The black haired Uchiha looked over at his blond teammate. He reflected over his opinion towards him. In the beginning, even though he had said he would tolerate the boy, he found it hard.

In a way, he still did. Deep down, he felt some sort of resentment for what he had done to his clan. It was only natural. After all, the jinchuuriki had killed his father and almost everyone that he had had any form of emotional contact with.

Still, he found that he was becoming more and more comfortable around him. The blond had proven to be nothing but a boon after the Uchiha massacre. The fact that he did it for a good cause helped.

He watched as the blond stirred, seemingly sensing the fact that team nine's other male member's thoughts focused around him.

Naruto opened his eyes and noticed Sasuke looking at him. "Need something?" He asked warily. He could tell that whatever he was thinking about, it was either a time bomb or something similar.

After a pregnant pause, Sasuke answered. "No, it's nothing." After waiting to see if Sasuke wanted to change his mind and talk, Naruto sat up, then got to his feet. He tried channeling chakra to his hand, only to wince in pain.

"Shit, looks like my chakra network is still shot." He sighed. "The one thing that the Kyuubi can't fix and it happens to me during the chuunin exams."

Sasuke just grunted and turned away. He laid down and called out to Naruto. "Either way, it's your watch."

As Sasuke fell asleep, Naruto looked around, trying to determine just how long their was left in the exam. If the light in the cavern was indeed coming from the sun, then the fact that the light level was around where it was at the beginning of the test meant it might be over within the hour.

Sure enough, ten minutes later, a procter walked over the lip of the platform.

"You sure made it hard to get to you." The man sighed. "Whatever. The test is over, you passed and all that.

"You and the other three teams that won are to go the the west side of the cavern." He pointed to the far side of the cavern. You have one hour. If you're late, you get disqualified."

Sasuke and Tsukiko stood up, having heard the man speak. The three genin looked at eachother, then the nearest rock bridge, which was at least a hundred feet away.

Sasuke sighed. Naruto turned to him, with Tsukiko mimicking his action. "Would this be a good time to try out shunshin?"

"You know shunshin? When did you learn it?" Tsukiko asked.

Sasuke didn't reply verbally, instead he pointed to his eyes, which were spinning with the sharingan.

"Right." Tsukiko said. "Well, lets go." Sasuke nodded. He grabbed each of his teammates shoulders, then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

On the nearest rock bridge, the team appeared, seemingly out of thin air, in a swirl of leaves. Sasuke let go of the other two's shoulders. They quickly began running to the western side of the cavern. Along the way Naruto noted that the bridges had been damaged a couple hundred feet out from where they had been completely destroyed.

'Kyuubi, you have any idea how much chakra I ended up using in that attack?' Naruto thought to the bijuu.

When he heard no reply he listened closer, and heard a rumbling sound that was suspiciously like snoring. 'I must have used more than I thought I did. It even exhausted Kyuubi. I must have used at least three tails or so.'

They continued on, occasionally jumping over a portion of rock bridge that was destroyed by a jutsu. They came across one of the platforms and saw six dead chuunin hopefuls lying on the ground. The team didn't pause, but instead, just kept going.

Within twenty minutes, Naruto and his two teammates had gotten to the western side of the cavern. There was a tunnel in the rock face, which the konoha team then proceeded to walk through.

At the end of the tunnel, they came upon a large room with a staircase on the far side. In the room were three other teams of genin, including one Shouki Uzumaki with two others standing beside him. Naruto immediately took notice of both the suna hitai-ate on his half brothers forehead as well as the scowl on his face.

"How the hell was _he _the one of the ones who managed to make it through the exam?" Tsukiko asked bitterly.

"His team must have taken a platform while he went after Naruto." Sasuke started, noticing the awkward way the redheaded Uzumaki stood, almost as if he had a fractured leg. Naruto nodded his agreement.

A whirlwind of sand appeared near the staircase, directly in front of it, catching the attention of everyone in the room. The proctor appeared when the sand settled down. "Congratulations to the four teams who passed the second exam. However, this isn't over yet. The third and final exam will be held in one months time. It will be a single elimination style tournament. Winning doesn't necessarily guarantee that you will be promoted, but it will give you a good chance. Those who are promoted will be decided by a number of factors.

"Those who are not Iwa shinobi." He pointedly looked at Naruto's and Shouki's teams. "Will be sent home for the duration of the next month, and then be ordered to return and the end of the time period. Your month starts today. Good luck."

The proctor disappeared in another twister of sand. The teams took one last glance at each other before they walked up the staircase. As they walked further up the stairs, Naruto felt his ears pop from the decreasing pressure. As they walked out of the rock that the staircase was built in, he noticed that it led them right to the front gate.

"Guess they really want to get rid of us, don't they?" Tsukiko noted. Naruto and Sasuke both nodded their agreement. The team moved forward and through the gate.

As they walked in the general direction of Konoha, Itachi walked up next to them. No one on the team seemed surprised.

"I assume that you passed?" Their sensei asked.

Everyone on the team nodded.

"Good." He continued. "We'll get back to training as soon as we arrive in Konoha." The team nodded once again. "Oh. And good job." With that, the ANBU disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

A/N: Alrighty then. I'll get to work on rewriting chapter 11 as soon as I post this one. Sorry if it was a little slow, it should pick up again soon. After I redo the last chapter, I'm going to write one for my other story, then get back to this one. Thanks for reading!


End file.
